


Las siete puertas

by Cariton



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archaeology, Bounty Hunters, Camp Nanowrimo, Evil Red Army, M/M, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform, Vietnam War, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Mickey es un cazatesoros, Ian el atractivo hijo de su mentor.Más o menos.





	1. Primera puerta: el pupilo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En busca del arca perdida](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390806) by Steven Spielberg. 
  * Inspired by [La momia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390809) by Stephen Sommers. 



> Escrita para el CampNaNoWriMo de abril de 2018.

### Domingo, 3 de septiembre de 1967. El Alibi, Chicago.

—¡Última ronda! —avisa el camarero que está detrás de la barra, colgando el teléfono y dando un par de palmadas al aire. Mickey se encoge un sobre sí mismo, sorprendido por el ruido, y se echa un poco hacia atrás. Deslizando el culo sobre el taburete.

Se moja los labios y mira a su alrededor, calculando las posibilidades de que en realidad esa última ronda se convierta en _una más_ y otra más detrás de esa. El local está bastante vacío a estas alturas de la noche y, muchos de los que siguen allí, están pasados. Escasas. Suspira, se frota la frente. No quiere volver todavía a casa, no todavía. No siente las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

Tampoco parece que vaya a tener muchas opciones.

Así que levanta su whisky y lo apura hasta el final, señalando con la mano libre al camarero para que no se olvide de rellenársela antes de que decida que ya es hora de que se abra de allí. Saca el tabaco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y coloca un pitillo entre sus labios. El camarero le sonríe amistosamente mientras se la rellena. Es un tío legal, que ya trabajaba en este tugurio cuando Mickey todavía iba a la universidad, y deja la botella inclinada hasta que tiene medio vaso de líquido ambarino.

—Gracias, Kev —murmura con el cigarro entre sus dientes, aprovechando el momento para abrir su zippo y encendérselo. Él se queda allí delante, con la botella aún en mano y apoyándose sobre la barra ligeramente. Mickey suelta el humo girando un poco la cabeza para no darle directamente en la cara.

—Has estado muy callado toda la noche.

Mickey se encoge de hombros y deja el mechero sobre la barra para atraer el vaso hacia sí. Lo mueve un poco antes de darle un trago largo.

—Sí, sí —dice Kev entre dientes. Con una risa que apenas es capaz de controlar—. Todo un tío duro. ¿Qué tal la vida, Mickey?

—Que te jodan. —Se moja los labios. Y quizá porque es un tío legal y, más importante, que le cae bien, le pregunta—: ¿la familia bien?

Kev se encoge de hombros. Es un tío atractivo, alto, fuerte. Estúpido como él solo. Mickey ni siquiera sabe por qué sigue yendo a este tugurio. Era el sitio de Frank. Y vale, sí, Frank es un pedazo de mierda. Y hace años que no le ve el pelo. Pero _era_ el sitio de Frank. Donde decidía compartir pequeños fragmentos de su estupidez crónica. Joder, qué estúpido era entonces.

Levanta la mirada, Kev está hablando. Contándole alguna cosa. Mickey parpadea, ha perdido completamente el hilo. Así que apura el whisky, hace una mueca y deja el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. No tan decidido a quedarse allí como unos minutos antes. Añade unos cuantos billetes para saldar su cuenta, recupera el zippo, la chaqueta y hace un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse.

—¡Cuídate! —le grita Kev zarandeando una de sus manazas. Él hace un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, y deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

Es septiembre y las noches de Chicago empiezan a ser frescas. Le gusta pensar que si no fuera por Sully y por Karen, se habría marchado mucho tiempo atrás. Joder, incluso por Mindy, Tire y Jason. Por Skinny Mike. Mandy se marchó. En cuanto consiguió su puto título, recogió sus cosas y se fue a la puta Nueva York. No hablan mucho, pero, cuando lo hacen, dice que es feliz.

Él es un poco miserable. Y se siente atado a esta mierda de ciudad a la que no le debe nada.

La puta Chicago.

Sostiene el pitillo entre sus labios y se pone la chaqueta, más por no tener que cargarla que porque esté incómodo, y camina calle arriba. No vive lejos del distrito universitario y, a pesar de que va un poco mamado, no merece la pena volver dentro del bar para pedirle a Kev que le deje utilizar el teléfono para pedirse un taxi.

El paseo le sentará bien. Quizá le canse lo suficiente como para dormir tres o cuatro horas del tirón.

Hay poca gente por la calle y menos coches, quizá por eso lo oye varias metros antes de alcanzarlo. Una pelea. Varias ventanas colindantes dejan entrever figuras cotilleando qué está pasando tras las cortinas. No tiene muy claro por qué se detiene. Chicago es una ciudad peligrosa, incluso a este lado del río. Hay bandas casi en todos los barrios y los callejones entre edificios son algunos de sus zonas favoritas. No hace falta demasiado para tocarles las narices.

Una deuda no pagada a tiempo, una mala mirada. Joder, haber ganado demasiadas apuestas seguidas ya es motivo para que te salten los dientes.

Mickey no es el tipo de tío que se mete en asuntos ajenos. Y, si alguno de los mirones —porque siempre hay alguien mirando— tiene dos dedos de frente, habrán llamado a la policía según empezaron a levantarse las voces. Pero.

Pero se detiene. Es _esa_ palabra.

—Maricón.

Está cansado y borracho y sabe que cuando llegue a casa, si es que acaba llegando, lo único que va a hacer es beber solo en su cocina. Intentando que el día siguiente pase lo más rápido posible. Suspira y se frota los ojos. Gira la cabeza. Son tres tíos, contra uno. Y le están dando una paliza.

Se queda mirando un momento. Es fácil que cuando te van a saltar los dientes acabes perdiendo más que eso, un golpe mal dado o un hijo de puta buscando hacer daño de verdad. Para siempre. Lo ha visto antes. En el ring. Tira lo que le queda del cigarro a un lado, se moja los labios. Ha tomado una decisión y no se acerca a ser inteligente. Medio espera que no vayan armados, está un poco fuera de forma.

Está _borracho_.

Hay un cubo de basura a un lado e, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, levanta la tapa metálica y se aproxima. No es lo más limpio, pero ellos son tres contra uno. Y a Mickey siempre se la han sudado las normas. Ninguno de ellos parece percatarse de su presencia. Puede ver sombras chinas tras las ventanas por el rabillo del ojo, nota su atención en sus movimientos. Su impaciencia por ver el desenlace. _Mirones_.

—¡Eh! —les llama y, cuando el que tiene más cerca se gira para ver quién les está tocando los huevos, Mickey le golpea con la tapa en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que cae como si fuera un peso muerto. El golpe es agudo y reverbera durante un par de segundos por el callejón—. Eso creía.

Es menos de lo que necesitan sus dos amigos para girarse y mirarle. Mickey tira a un lado la tapa y llega justo a tiempo de levantar el brazo para detener el primer golpe. Espera, Terry siempre se aseguró de que aprendiera la lección. Si no eres más rápido, espera. Espera. Espera hasta que baje la guardia y después reviéntale. Manos arriba, codos bajos. No dejes de mover los pies, muchacho. Los _putos_ pies.

 _Los putos pies_.

Mickey da un paso a un lado, pivotando. El figura le ha intentado dar directamente en la cara y es ahí, con el brazo estirado y las defensas bajas, donde aprovecha para dar un puñetazo. Uno bueno, directo a la nariz. _Suena_ , está bastante seguro de que se la ha roto. El macarrilla se dobla a la mitad, sujetándose la cara con ambas manos y algo parecido a un lloriqueo lastimero. Putos aficionados.

Dos fuera, queda uno. El tío sonríe y levanta ambos puños. Como si de verdad supiera lo que está haciendo. Mickey le estudia durante unos segundos, planteándose en darle una patada directamente en los huevos. Le dejaría un poco vendido si le va mal, pero tampoco tiene pinta de tener una buena defensa. Podría doblarle a la mitad.

Debería haberlo hecho.

El chaval al que estaban zurrando se mueve y llama su atención. El chaval levanta la mirada. Es joven, mucho más joven que él mismo. Guapete, decide en una fracción de segundo. Supone que entiende por qué ha llamado la atención sobre sí mismo. Tiene una pinta un poco pija, con el pelo echado hacia atrás y una camiseta demasiado apretada por dentro de los pantalones de campana. Lleva un pañuelo atado alrededor de su muñeca. La derecha. Mickey frunce un poco el ceño, decide que quizá haya alguna clase de oportunidad de usar esa información en su beneficio después de haberle salvado el culo. No está en contra de las mamadas de agradecimiento, desde luego.

—¡Ey! —Algo le golpea en la cabeza. Parpadea, viendo como el chaval se incorpora a duras penas y sale disparado. Hay ruido de sirenas de fondo.

Después, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

 

### Domingo, 3 de septiembre de 1967. Estación de policía del distrito 12, Chicago.

Mickey abre los ojos. Está tumbado bocabajo, sobre el suelo de cemento. Tiene la boca seca y la cabeza le da vueltas. Podría vomitar. Se soba la nuca y se incorpora apoyándose sobre los antebrazos.

Está en la cárcel. O en un calabozo, por lo menos. Hay otro tío en su misma celda, está dormido. Sentado sobre una banqueta y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Es su boca lo que le hace decidir que en realidad se está haciendo el dormido: está cerrada, apretada. No hay rastro de los tres chicos de antes. Frente a la celda, hay una mesa de escritorio y varios archivos. No hay ni rastro del policía que debe de estar de guardia.

Se echa hacia atrás y suspira.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta girándose hacia él. Un señor mayor, con barba larga y blanca y una barriga enorme que tiene toda la pinta de haberse meado encima. El hombre gruñe y abre un ojo.

—Tarde —gruñe volviendo a cerrarlo.

—Genial —murmura. La cabeza le duele y está de mucho peor humor de lo que se esperaba. Así que le acaba espetando—: gracias por la puta ayuda, ¿eh?

Se incorpora, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y soltando un suspiro cansado. Le cuesta. Como si en realidad se hubiese pegado los últimos días de juerga. Y, para que conste, eso exactamente lo que ha hecho. Se está haciendo mayor para esta mierda. Nunca entenderá cómo mantenía el ritmo Frank.

Al terminar de estirar su espalda, nota una punzada en su abdomen. Cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios para no quejarse.

—¿Y el poli? —le pregunta a su compañero.

—¿Tommy? —Se encoge de hombros y suelta una risotada floja. Como si fuera un estúpido por solo preguntar.

Quiere preguntar otras cosas. Como si pillaron a los gilipollas con los que se peleó. Si sabe algo del chaval o consiguió largarse. Si le han contado qué cargos tiene.

Si es que tiene.

No hace falta que espere mucho para ver al poli Tommy. Es un tío gordo, un cliché con dos patas. Barba incipiente, gorra sobre sus ojos pequeños y oscuros.

—Ey, amigo —le saluda, apoyando ambos antebrazos contra las rejas.

—Cierra el pico —le responde sin levantar la mirada.

Mickey espera un par de segundos, sabe que imagen proyecta de sí mismo. Que imagen está proyectando. Con los dedos tatuados, el cuello, la barba de una semana y el olor a alcohol que exuda. Un broncas, un malavida. Que está en una banda, probablemente. De la Chi-West o alguna mierda así. Peor, que es parte de una mafia. No es que no sea cierto —la parte de que es un malavida, no la de la mafia—, pero es que le viene fatal en estos momentos que sea _eso_ lo que entienda.

—¡Ey! —le llama cuando decide que el policía es un gilipollas de primera que no le va a atender ni medio segundo—. ¿No tengo derecho a una llamada? ¿Uh?

Sabe que a Sully nunca le ha hecho ni puta gracia que le despierten a mitad de la noche, pero se la debe. Está seguro de que se la debe. En el peor de los casos podría llamar a Karen. Es una experta en jugar el papel de esposa cabreada y supone que a estas horas ya habrá llegado a la ciudad. La mayoría de los idiotas se lo tragan.

—Nah.

Se frota la sien. Gilipollas. Y gilipollas él por ponerse en medio de algo que ni le iba ni le venía. El policía se sienta detrás de la mesa y coge un libro para leer. Una novela.

—Oiga.

—Joder —gruñe el policía levantando los ojos hacia él—. ¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo coño voy a salir de aquí?

El señor de la barba se ríe entre dientes. Tommy, no. Tommy entrecierra sus ojos abre una carpeta que tiene a su lado.

—John Doe. Sin documentación —dice con cierto tono de burla—. Detenido por ebriedad en público y agresión. —Cierra la carpeta y clava sus ojitos en él—. Vas a pasar la noche aquí, hasta que llegue el turno de mañana y te hagan la ficha. —Sonríe. Arquea ambas cejas—. Así que ponte cómodo.

Mickey no se mueve durante un par de segundos. Ve como Tommy deja nuevo su carpeta y vuelve a su libro como si nada hubiera pasado allí. Está cansado. Peor, dolorido. Echa otro vistazo a la celda, es pequeña y solo una de las paredes es de ladrillo. El retrete que está en una de las esquinas da puto asco. Y lo dice un tío que ha viajado por medio mundo cagando en zanjas con otros tres tíos que no son lo que se dice limpios. Y tampoco es que él pueda decir mucho al respecto.

Hay dos banquetas alargadas. La del tío de la barba larga y cana y otra enfrente. Mickey se deja caer en ella, apoyando una mano en su costado. Duele. Las ha recibido peores y por motivos menos nobles. Ha acabado en el hospital por ello, pero eso parece una vida atrás. Al menos normalmente sí que tenían algo detrás: reconocimiento, a veces. Pasta, la mayoría de las veces. La estúpida y vana esperanza de que sería capaz de cumplir las expectativas de su padre. De alguna manera.

—Intenta dormir —le recomienda el hombre de la barba.

—Seguro —replica Mickey. Supone que los tres gilipollas salieron corriendo. Como el chaval del brazalete azul claro. Si no se hubiese distraído podría estar en su casa con un tío mamándosela. Si no se hubiese metido, podría estar mamándose lo que le queda de la botella de whisky que tiene metida en el frigorífico. No es como si tuviera que estar muy despierto para la reunión con Skinny Mike.

Está jodidamente cansado. Así que al final hace lo que le ha dicho. Cierra los ojos, escurre un poco el culo en búsqueda de una posición más cómoda. Estira los pies. Intenta acordarse de sus caras, porque piensa reventarles la próxima vez que les vea.

Suspira.

* * *

 

### Lunes, 4 de septiembre de 1967. Estación de policía del distrito 12, Chicago.

Le despierta el sonido metálico de unas llaves al golpear unas contra las otras y, cuando levanta los ojos, Tommy tiene la puerta entreabierta y le mira con fastidio.

—Eh, figura —le llama sin necesidad—. John Doe.

—¿Qué? —gruñe incorporándose un poco y utilizando los pies para coger impulso. No tiene la sensación de que sea otro día y si sus cálculos están bien, todavía le quedan unas cuantas horas en este tugurio. En otro tiempo en el que se sintiera menos apaleado le habría intentado pasar por encima de él para salir de allí. Ahora... ahora supone que puede aguantar unas horas.

No es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer, tampoco.

—Sales antes —dice y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo haga. Mickey echa un vistazo al hombre de la barba, que sigue con los ojos cerrados y la boca demasiado apretada, antes de levantarse y seguirle fuera.

Tommy le lleva hasta la entrada de la comisaría. Tarda un momento en verla. Traga saliva y se moja los labios, en un intento de controlar su propio nerviosismo. Es...

Ha pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que la vio. Era una puta cría que ensoñaba con su primer novio. Ahora, ahora lleva el pelo sujeto en un moño prieto y un traje pantalón marrón que la hacen parecer mayor de lo que debe de ser.

Ni siquiera entiende por qué la reconoce. Ha pasado mucho — _mucho_ — tiempo.

—Firme aquí —le indica el policía que está en recepción pasándole un documento y Mickey lo hace sin tan siquiera mirarlo—. Aquí están sus cosas.

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? —le pregunta ahogando las ganas de darse la vuelta y correr en la otra dirección. Hay pocas razones por las que podría buscarle. No son buenas. Debbie sonríe.

—Estás igual —dice, ignorándolo. Estira una mano, para hacer algún tipo de gesto de complicidad. Cambia de idea en cuanto él arquea una ceja. Porque aprieta el puño y se aclara la garganta.

Es imposible que sea una coincidencia. No existen, está lo suficientemente resabiado como para tener claro al menos eso.

—¿Qué, Debbie?

—No tenía claro que…

—Corta el rollo —le espeta. Ella se echa ligeramente hacia atrás, sin mudar su expresión amigable. No está impresionada—. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Frank…

No sabe si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Al menos, al menos sabe que nada que le pueda interesar empieza con un «Frank». Sea lo que sea lo que pretende, le importa una mierda. No es asunto suyo. Traga saliva, agarra su zippo y vuelve a ponerse su cazadora. Mete el resto de sus posesiones en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sale de allí.

Mira a su alrededor, intentando localizarse. No está muy lejos de su casa, un par de calles más abajo. La luz de la calle es tenue y proviene de las farolas, ambarina. Pero el cielo empieza a cambiar ya, está amaneciendo.

—No veas la que he tenido que liar, como no llevabas nada de documentación no querían creerse... —dice Debbie con voz acelerada a su espalda—. Menos mal que la buena y vieja policía de Chicago siempre se ha dejado untar.

—Ahórratelo —recomienda metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y apretando el paso. Debbie le sigue, claro.

Lleva viviendo en el mismo apartamento desde que dejó la universidad. Es un sitio pequeño y descuidado, _viejo_. Suficiente para él solo. Le gustó la fachada. Pensó que sería temporal, divertido. Que volvería en algún momento a estudiar. No pudo o no quiso, no lo sabe. Ahora solo le queda una columna de estilo corintio, con un capitel decorado con hojas de acanto y un friso con bajorrelieve. Más falsos que cualquier otra cosa. Pretencioso. No tiene tan claro que le siga gustando. Abre la puerta y no se la sostiene para que pase detrás de él.

Pero es rápida. Siempre lo fue. Y se cuela de todas maneras. El suelo se hunde ligeramente bajo su peso en un lado en el que está viciado. Su casa es la del fondo. Es un edificio viejo, de paredes finas. En el que se oyen todos los pasos de la gente que utiliza las escaleras. Peor, sus conversaciones. La puerta de su casa parece que no sería capaz de aguantar una patada bien dada.

—Esto es agradable —comenta Debbie detrás suya.

Mickey pone los ojos en blanco. Su casa tampoco está especialmente decorada. Hay trastos en todas partes. Nunca se le ha dado bien lo de desprenderse de mierdas; emocionales o físicas. Libros y más libros que ha ido acumulando con los años, una tele que sintoniza mal y que se divide en dos cada vez que la enciende. Hay botellas vacías aquí y allá, recuerdos de sus viajes. Réplicas. Nunca ha tenido las tripas de quedarse con algo original a sabiendas de que le pagan buen dinero por ello.

Se quita la cazadora y la deja caer encima de su sofá, se saca los zapatos pisándose los talones. No le preocupa que Debbie esté allí y no se va a tomar la molestia de desnudarse en su cuarto de baño. _Ese_ sí que es pequeño. Con apenas hueco para estar de pie mientras meas. Ella hace un ruidito de indignación y se echa a un lado, no hace falta que gire la cabeza para saber que se está tapando los ojos con una mano. Siempre fue un poco cría.

Quizá porque lo era.

—¿Te importa?

—Voy a darme una ducha —le dice, a pesar de que no hace falta. Deja caer los pantalones y se los quita de en medio con una patada.

Abre el agua caliente a tope, antes de meterse. El calentador necesita ser cambiado con cierta urgencia y siempre tarda eones en empezar a funcionar. Apoya la espalda contra la pared, agradeciendo el contacto frío de los azulejos contra la piel. El diminuto espejo que tiene sobre el lavamanos está sucio, pero aun así puede ver el daño. Le deben de haber dado algún golpe más en la cara, porque tiene la piel rota en la ceja y la nariz. Se pasa la mano, intentando evaluar el daño. Duele, más que los riñones. Aunque solo cuando lo tocas. Mierda.

El costado... el costado le va a dar problemas, supone. Va a tardar una buena temporada en curarse. Se soba el torso, no parece que tenga una costilla rota. Sí que le va a salir un buen moratón. Su piel paliducha empieza ya a colorarse.

El agua sigue saliendo fría cuando se decide a meter la primera pierna. Aprieta los dientes y deja que el agua quite la mierda de noche que ha tenido. Necesita estar un poco más despierto.

No usa la pastilla de jabón, solo deja que el agua despierte sus músculos. Que le despierte a él. Cierra el grifo cuando está hasta los huevos de helarse y se seca con la toalla que cuelga junto al plato de ducha. La ventilación de la habitación es una mierda y nunca acaba de secarse bien. Aun así, se la pone alrededor de la cintura y sale sin preocuparse de ir dejando charcos en el suelo a su paso.

Debbie está sentada en el brazo de su sofá. Ha echado hacia atrás sin importarle dónde caía la ropa que tenía antes tirada allí y está ojeando una de las revistas que acumula sobre la mesita del café. Mickey se la quita de las manos y arquea una ceja, sujetándose la toalla en su sitio con una mano.

—¿No deberías ponerte vestidos más de tu edad? —le espeta, buscando en su mirada algo que le indique si ha encontrado una de las que no quiere que encuentre nadie. Hay una razón por la que no invita a peña a su casa.

—¿No deberías buscarte una novia y dejar de vivir como un cerdo? Es lo que hace la gente de tu edad.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo? —pregunta con sorna. Y ella le responde haciéndole un corte de mangas.

Le sostiene la mirada, con ese gesto de desafío. Ella y su hermano Carl eran un par de demonios cuando eran pequeños. Quizá por eso siempre le cayeron mejor que los mayores. Sonríe. Tan irreverentes.

—Eres una cabezota —le dice dejando la revista en el montón de ellas. Debbie sonríe—. ¿Entonces qué coño hacías en la comisaría?

—Frank me pidió que te buscara —responde encogiéndose de hombros. No está impresionada ni incómoda con que Mickey esté delante de ella casi desnudo. Más allá de la sorpresa inicial. Siempre se le dio bien adaptarse a las situaciones—. Eres bastante fácil de rastrear.

—¿Sí?

—Kev me dijo dónde estabas.

Kev. Hijo de puta. Va a oírle la próxima vez que le vea.

—¿Desde cuándo eres el puto perro faldero de Frank? —pregunta de mala leche, caminando hasta la cocina.

—Desde que me ha pagado por adelantado.

—Esa es nueva.

Extiende un paño de cocina sobre la encimera y deja caer en ella con poco cuidado los hielos que tenía en el congelador. Lo termina de envolver y los presiona contra sus riñones.

—Te han dado una buena —comenta poco impresionada y con esa mirada analítica—. Estás fuera de forma.

No responde. Saca con una mano la botella de whisky de su nevera e intenta abrirla con una mano. Debbie suspira y se la quita para hacerlo por él.

—¿Qué quiere Frank? —concede. Porque está allí y siempre ha sido más débil de lo que le gusta admitir. Y no quiere hablar sobre lo que sea que Debbie piensa de su vida.

Además.

—Frank no es famoso por contar al resto de mortales sus planes, pero quería hablar contigo. Eso lo sé —responde devolviéndole la botella. Mickey toma un trago antes de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Se relame los labios—. Estaba raro.

—¿Qué tal la familia? —barbota. Debbie sonríe, perdiendo el poco porte serio que traía.

—Bien, ya sabes. Fi está pensando en volver a estudiar ahora que no tiene que estar tan pendiente de Liam. Liam va a empezar el instituto —dice utilizando los dedos para facilitar el conteo—. Lip está trabajando para la NASA en un proyecto supersecreto, así que ya no lo vemos casi. Carl está contando los días para su cumpleaños para poder alistarse.

Mickey la mira. Está esperando al hermano que falta. No sabe cómo sacar el tema sin que resulte raro, así que se aclara la garganta y sale de la cocina. Hielo en el costado y whisky de la mano.

—Yo he empezado mi segundo año de universidad —añade, siguiéndole como si fuera su mamá pato.

—Bien —murmura en automático.

—Aún no sé si voy a intentar entrar en la escuela de medicina o qué voy a hacer, pero…

—Así que Frank quiere verme —gruñe, cortándola. Frunciendo el ceño. No tiene sentido, Frank ha pasado de él todos estos años. Igual que él ha pasado de Frank—. ¿Sabes sobre qué?

—Trabajo, creo —responde sin molestarse por la interrupción.

—¿De qué coño le voy a servir yo a tu padre?

Debbie se encoge de hombros:

—No tengo ni idea, la verdad.

Aprieta los labios. No tiene necesidad de ir. Trabaja para Skinny Mike. Recorre el puto mundo. Su nombre no se imprime en lomos de libros o bajo el título de artículos académicos, vale. Pero ha visto tumbas de medio mundo y ha tenido tesoros entre sus dedos con los que Frank solo podría soñar. No le debe nada y no quiere nada de él.

—¿Sigue teniendo esa cátedra?

—Moriría antes que soltarla —responde Debbie. Mickey bufa, no está de acuerdo. Lo conoce mejor que eso. Frank haría cualquier cosa por mantener su culo seguro. Y que la cátedra solo le importa por el renombre que trae consigo. No porque le tenga especial cariño.

No tiene especial interés de volver al campus. Entre otras cosas porque su padre sigue trabajando allí. Cree. Y no acabaron muy bien después de que se abriera. Y Debbie ha dicho trabajo. No está interesado en _trabajo_.

—Estoy ocupado —decide buscando el reloj de pared que tiene sobre la televisión—. Tengo que trabajar y una reunión en unas horas; no tengo tiempo para las chorradas de Frank.

Puede ver que no está muy convencida. Y no es que la culpe. Ve como camina hasta la mesa de comedor que tiene contra una esquina, sin ninguna silla a su alrededor en la que sentarse, y levanta un libro. Mira el título, parece ser un gesto casual.

Otra estrategia.

—¿Al final te graduaste en otra universidad?

—Deja de tocar mis putas cosas.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

Sería fácil mandarla a la mierda. Le cayera bien o no, no deja de ser peor que un grano en el culo.

—Decoración.

Debbie frunce el ceño.

—¿Decoración?

—A la inglesa —añade con agresividad.

Debbie parpadea. Mickey arquea una ceja y eso parece todo lo que necesita para comprenderle.

—Así que te dedicas a robar arte y objetos de valor histórico —le suelta con un claro tono acusatorio. Mickey se encoge de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia—. En lugar de llevarlos a un museo.

Suena ridículo.

—Sí —confirma sin necesidad.

—Frank te enseñó bien, ¿sabes?

No le importa lo que pueda decir. Igual que no le importa lo que Frank pueda querer de él. Es un mierdas, un fracasado. Observa como Debbie ojea el libro. Bebe un trago de su botella. Está allí, a medio metro. Preguntar es gratis. Si deja que se marche sin decir nada, se arrepentirá.

—¿Y tu otro hermano? —pregunta al fin, haciendo que Debbie levante la mirada y frunza el ceño. Suspira y aclara—: el que desapareció.

—¿Ian? —pregunta, como si tuviera otro hermano que encajase en esa descripción. Mickey bebe otro trago y apoya la botella sobre la mesa—. Nos manda postales. Cumpleaños, Navidad. Supongo que está bien, no dicen gran cosa.

»Si a él no le importa, a mí tampoco.

Cierra el libro de un golpe y lo apoya sobre la mesa. Se cruza de brazos.

—Entonces qué. ¿Frank? ¿Vas a ir a verle? —pregunta con impaciencia.

—Sí, sí, joder. Voy a ir a ver a Frank. Relaja los pezones.

Mickey deja la bolsa con hielos sobre la mesa, al lado del alcohol, y se afianza la toalla alrededor de su cadera antes de irse directamente hacia su cuarto. Cierra la puerta de un golpe sordo.

Debbie vuelve a estar ojeando una de sus revistas cuando sale. Gira la cabeza hacia él y le mira de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y tú te atreves a hablar de lo que yo llevo —dice en un tono claro de mofa.

Mickey le responde con un corte de mangas.

* * *

 

### Lunes, 4 de septiembre de 1967. Campus de la Universidad de Illinois, Chicago.

El Campus.

—No hacía falta que me trajeras como una especie de perro guardián.

—Me caes bien —responde con indiferencia Debbie, dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo—. El mejor de todos los esclavos de Frank. Casi es más placer que trabajo.

Mickey bufa antes de ponerse en marcha. Que viva a menos de dos manzanas no quita que no haya puesto un pie en ella desde que lo dejó. Después de la pelea, de la discusión con su padre; no es que quisiera quedarse en casa después de dejar de estudiar, de todas formas. Solo le empujó a tomar la decisión de una vez por todas. Tira la colilla del cigarro que le ha acompañado hasta allí y cruza hasta la entrada del edificio de despachos.

Recuerda el camino. Lo hizo cientos de veces. Parece increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo y todo siga igual. Las mismas pareces de madera con ventanales enormes. La misma alfombra roja desgastada que ahueca el ruido de sus pasos. La placa del «Doctor F. Gallagher» sigue ahí, justo sobre otra que anuncia el horario de sus tutorías. Siempre ha estado tapada, porque Frank ni siquiera se molestaba en hacer eso. Dar tutorías.

No llama.

El sitio huele a cerrado. Frank nunca fumó demasiado, lo compensaba con todo el alcohol que se metía. La estancia apesta a eso, a whisky. Mickey hace una mueca, deja que sus ojos recorran el lugar. El que fue su viejo escritorio lleno de papeles y de cosas descartadas. Las estanterías que llenan dos de las cuatro de paredes, repletas de libros.

—Sabía que vendrías —dice Frank.

Mickey gira la cabeza hacia él. Está sentado tras su escritorio. Más grande, de buena madera. Limpio. Tiene un vaso en una mano, las piernas cruzadas. Ese aspecto que siempre le caracterizó, una mezcla entre profesor y vagabundo. Con el traje sucio y el chaleco que le queda ligeramente grande. El pelo largo, despeinado y recogido en una coleta baja. Pero ya no es un adolescente obsesionado con cuentos chinos. Lo conoce para ver detrás de sus mentiras, del personaje.

—Puedes esperar fuera, hija.

Debbie bufa y sale de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Le costó lo suyo, pero ya es capaz de ver detrás de ellas.

Da un paso hacia él, hacia su escritorio. Pisa un charco y, al bajar la mirada, hay trozos de cristal. Una etiqueta que conoce demasiado bien. Pasa por encima dando una zancada.

—Dime que no era un Lagavulin de verdad —gruñe sin llegar a sentarse frene a él. Frank hace una mueca.

—Lo era.

Tiene pinta de estar mayor. Más cansado. Se alegra. Sigue siendo el mismo gilipollas. Frank clava sus ojos en el contenido de su vaso y se reclina algo más. Como si le estuviera molestando, en lugar de estar allí expresamente por su petición.

Así que Mickey no espera mucho:

—¿Qué coño quieres, Frank?

No levanta la vista inmediatamente. Pero, cuando lo hace, tiene los ojos acuosos. No le impresiona. Le ha visto llorar antes. La vez más estúpida porque se había terminado la última cerveza que tenía en la nevera.

—Moni ha muerto —dice con voz quebrada.

Y vale. Quizá Mickey flaquea un poco ahí. No la conocía, no de primera mano. Leyó varios de sus libros cuando cursó antropología, allá en primero. Vio las fotos en la casa familiar, la mujer joven y sonriente. Con los pantalones cortos caquis y el pelo rubio oxigenado bajo un sombrero de safari. Sabe que Philip era su favorito y que Frank creía que Ian era el que más se parecía a ella de todos sus hijos, pero con peor culo. Sus palabras, no las de Mickey. Nunca se mordió la lengua.

No tiene ninguna duda de por qué le ha llamado.

—Y quieres que busque a Ian —adivina.

Y Frank sonríe. No es un gesto bonito, tampoco feliz. Apura su whisky.

—Siempre supe que eras un chico listo —confirma dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y levantándose.

Mickey parpadea. Haya pasado el tiempo que haya pasado, aún tiene en la memoria el funeral de su madre. Nunca se sintió especialmente cercano a ella y, aun así, cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Ni siquiera pudieron tener el ataúd abierto. Ian quería a su madre. Nunca podrá decirle adiós y, por mucho que suene sentimental, lo entiende.

Frank sabe que haría esto por Ian.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —pregunta.

—¿Uhm? —pregunta Frank. Estira el brazo para mirar la hora y hace una mueca.

—¿Cuándo es el funeral? —insiste. Supone que si han sido siete años sin nada más que postales de cumpleaños y Navidad, no va a ser un trabajo fácil. Mickey no busca gente, Mickey busca tesoros que se han pegado años, siglos, enterrados. Olvidados. Ignorados. Pero fácilmente rastreables si uno sabe por dónde empezar a documentarse.

—No va a haber ningún funeral, chico —le corta. Abre el primer cajón de su escritorio y tiende algo a Mickey—. ¿Te acuerdas de esto?

—¿Qué…? —Se inclina ligeramente hacia delante. Curioso.

Que si se acuerda. No alarga la mano para examinarlo. Es un cristal rojizo incrustado sobre una pieza de mármol negro grabado. Ovalado. Con una estrella de ocho puntas grabada en el fondo. Cabe en la palma de la mano.

La piedra de Ishtar.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —pregunta con la boca seca.

—No eres el único que sabe cómo desenterrar tesoros —dice con cierta maldad.

Y Mickey se da cuenta.

—No quieres decírselo a Ian,

—¿Para qué querría decirle yo nada a ese ingrato? —le responde sin tan siquiera parpadear de esa manera fea que tiene de hablar cuando algo le molesta—. Quiero el otro de vuelta.

—Que te jodan.

Vuelve a mirar la piedra. No es nada. Recuerda a Philip diciendo que si se lo estaba dando, que si Frank se lo daba, era porque no valía nada. Era cierto. No valía nada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes un comprador?

—No es eso, chaval.

—Porque me la suda.

—Se trata sobre el fin del mundo.

—Sé que querías a Monica, Frank, pero… —se obliga a decir. Pero le interrumpe antes de que sea capaz de decirle algo remotamente reconfortante.

—Los putos rojos van a causar el fin del mundo. El apocalipsis.

Frank sonríe y levanta la pequeña piedra. La observa con cierta adoración.

—Mataron a Moni intentando conseguir esto. Intentaron matarme a mí.

Aprieta los labios, callándose una mala respuesta. Sus rencillas personales con Frank parecen poco importantes con el hecho de que Monica esté muerta. Y si así es como ha decidido superarlo, está en su derecho. Puede creerse todas las historia que quiera. Lo que no piensa es dejar que le arrastre a ese pozo.

—Estás borracho. Que tu mujer esté muerta no es símbolo del fin del mundo. Es símbolo de que la cagaste.

—¿Sabes dónde está Datong?

—¿Asia? —prueba. Nunca fue especialmente fan de la cultura asiática. O la geografía.

—¡China! —confirma Frank señalándole—. En la puñetera China, dentro de una de esas horripilantes figuritas de Buda.

Frunce el ceño. No tiene sentido.

—No me tomes por gilipollas. Lo que tiene grabado es el símbolo de Ishtar —dice. Porque lo es. Hizo sus deberes la primera vez. Cuando Frank determinó que no era más que una baratija que no podía tener más de cien años. Algo que se dejó un arqueólogo descuidado en un sitio de interés.

—Moni murió por esto —insiste Frank en un tono un poco ido. Sonríe, intenta resultar simpático—. Por evitar que los putos rusos pusieran sus manos sobre ella. Necesito que recuperes la que tiene Ian antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Que te jodan —gruñe dando un paso atrás—. Te pueden dar por culo si piensas que voy a… que yo voy a hacer tu trabajo sucio. ¿Quieres la puta piedra?

»Se la pides tú.

Frank hace una mueca:

—Ya sabes que me odia —dice, inclinando la cabeza—. A ti te la dará.

Mickey sonríe. Se moja los labios.

—Si no sabes dónde está, es por tu puta culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —repite rodeando el escritorio y mirándolo directamente a la cara—. ¿Mi culpa?

Suelta una risita floja. Mickey aprieta los puños.

—Fue todo cosa tuya. Análisis-parálisis, querido amigo —dice, con esa valentía que solo es capaz de encontrar cando está cabreado. Y terriblemente borracho—. No conseguiste al chico, no tienes la carrera. ¿Te suena?

»Hace un rato que te habrías largado, pero qué pasa si tengo razón. Toma una decisión de una puta vez vez. —Hace un aspaviento—. Ayúdame o lárgate.

Sonríe. Como si tuviera razón. Como si supiera que la tiene. Sabe cosas, cosas que Mickey preferiría que no supiera. Cosas que si su padre supiera, sería peor que dejar el deporte y la universidad. Mickey levanta el puño y le golpea con fuerza en la nariz. No utiliza demasiada fuerza, ni siquiera se cae. Solo Frank da un traspiés hacia atrás y parpadea, casi sorprendido. Quizá dolido. Mickey le señala con un dedo:

—Si vuelves… si vuelves a tocarme los cojones, me aseguraré de que el puto fin del mundo sea el menor de tus problemas.

Abre la puerta. Debbie está justo en frente, mirándose las uñas. Con la espalda apoyada contra el marco de una ventana.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunta sonriendo—. ¿Qué quería?

Está a punto de pasar de largo, no es asunto suyo. Pero si es por Frank, si es por Frank ninguno de ellos lo va a saber nunca. Porque es así de mierdas. Así que se detiene frente a ella. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por los labios.

—Monica está muerta —dice. Y sigue andando antes de darle tiempo a decir nada.


	2. La segunda puerta: la momia

### Lunes, 4 de septiembre de 1967. Galería de arte de Skinny Mike, Chicago.

Llega tarde a la reunión. Y un poco bebido. Por supuesto, Skinny Mike tiene la necesidad de hacérselo saber:

—Llegas tarde, Milkovich.

Es un marchante de arte. Uno de estos tíos que cuando te quedas mirando mucho rato empiezan a darte mal rollo. Tiene un rostro alargado y algo chupado y aspecto de no haber tenido una comida caliente en mucho tiempo. Viste con trajes esperpénticos, demasiado apretados y de colores que Mickey no se pondría nunca.

No se mueve de la entrada. No es Skinny Mike con su traje naranja y su pañuelo de puntos multicolor el que llama su atención. Es que frente a Jason y Tire, entre Mindy y Sully y en lugar de Karen, está el idiota de su hermano. Iggy. Con las piernas abiertas y con ropa que parece sacada de la beneficencia. Y, vale, no es como si Mickey pusiera una mierda de empeño en el aspecto que tiene. Pero este tío es Skinny Mike y hay que tener un poco de decoro.

Él se ha duchado. Se ha puesto ropa limpia.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

Solo un poco.

Iggy sonríe. Se encoge de hombros.

—Es…

—No tengo ganas de aguantar vuestras tonterías —calla Skinny Mike a Iggy moviéndose hacia la mesa de juntas y ofreciéndole una carpeta de color marrón—. Rodas, Milkovich.

Mickey la acepta y, aunque la abre, lanza una mirada de incredulidad a su hermano por encima de ella. Estaban mucho más unidos cuando eran jóvenes. Pero entonces pasó lo de su accidente y Mickey dejó la universidad.

Tampoco mucho más.

—¿Rodas? —repite, girándose ligeramente hacia Skinny Mike.

—No haber llegado tarde —le dice. Mindy bufa y Mickey no se gira para hacerle un corte de mangas por eso de las apariencias.

Se queda mirando como Skinny Mike recoge sus cosas, el tío es un excéntrico. Pero tiene buen fondo. O es legal. Con ellos, al menos. Mickey cierra la carpeta y se gira hacia sus compañeros. Hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué cojones? —pregunta cuando el taconeo de los zapatos de Skinny Mike deja de oírse.

Sully carraspea y echa hacia atrás la silla para incorporarse. Hay algo de teatralidad en sus gestos y a nadie le pasa desapercibido. Iggy parece divertido, Tire bufa y Mindy pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Rodas, Mickey, Rodas! —dice agitando su carpeta al aire. Mickey sonríe a pesar de que preferiría no hacerlo y niega levemente con la cabeza. Siempre le ha encontrado más gracioso de lo que de verdad es—. ¡Vocitata est antea Ophiusa, Asteria, Aethraea, Trinacria…!

—¿Ya estás borracho? ¿A alguien le importa explicarme qué cojones está pasando?

—¿Además de que Sully no sabe pronunciar a derechas ni aún intentándolo? —dice Mindy, frotándose los ojos—. Que nos vamos a Rodas, Mick

—¿De verdad? Nunca me lo habría podido imaginar. ¿Dónde coño se ha metido Karen? —Señala a su hermano con la palma abierta. Nunca se queda en Chicago cuando vuelven al país, pero siempre se asegura de estar allí a primera hora cuando Skinny Mike les llama.

—Karen se ha rajado —dice Tire, flexionando los músculos de su espalda. Mickey pasa la vista a él.

—¿Y la habéis sustituido por mi hermano?

—Que te jodan, Mickey —protesta Iggy levantándose. Sully da un paso entre los dos.

—Venga, ¿por qué no nos esperáis fuera? —dice en un tono conciliador—. Así puedo poner a Mickey al día.

—Estamos en el bar —informa Mindy encabezando la marcha.

Mickey no espera a que Jason cierre la puerta detrás de sí antes de decir:

—Karen es doctora en arte prerrománico —dice. No entiende por qué le toca tanto los cojones. Normalmente pasa, pasa de la vida de los demás—. Iggy, un idiota al que le han dado demasiados golpes en la cabeza.

—Al que le han dado una buena es a ti —le ignora señalándole a la cara—. ¿El otro ha quedado guapo?

—Sully.

—Estaremos bien —responde Sully sonriendo.

—Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la universidad.

Sully no responde inmediatamente. Suspira antes de decir:

—Ni tú tampoco —dice—. Ni Tire.

Mickey se moja los labios. Quiere contarle que Frank, _Frank_ , le ha llamado. Porque los rojos están intentando provocar el fin del mundo con unas piedritas estúpidas. Está bastante que Sully le entenderá. Es tan ridículo, es tan ridículo empezar el día quejándose de Frank, tantos años después, que en su lugar dice:

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Su madre está mala. Se ha ido a Jersey City a cuidarla.

—¿Y Iggy? ¿De entre toda la puta gente del mundo?

Sully se encoge de hombros, aparta la mirada. Mickey no necesita un croquis para entender que sea lo que sea que lo ha provocado no le va a gustar.

—¿Qué?

—Es un favor —dice en un tono demasiado conciliador.

Mickey parpadea, intentando decidir a quién podría interesarle que Sully le haga un favor. A quién podría deberle un favor que involucrara a su hermano. Frunce el ceño. Solo se le ocurre una persona.

No le gusta.

—Estás de coña.

—Ya sabes que las cosas no le están yendo muy bien.

—¿Terry? —insiste—. Si quería algo, tenía que haberme llamado a mí. No a ti.

—¿Le habrías dicho que sí? —pregunta arqueando ambas cejas.

—No. Por supuesto que no.

Hace una mueca, vuelve a abrir la carpeta que le ha dado Skinny Mike. Más por hacer algo que porque le interese el contenido. Tiene la suficiente experiencia como para saber que no va a decir nada interesante.

—¿Por qué te pide mi padre favores? —pregunta girando la primera página. Es un mapa de parte de la isla, se puede ver parte del casco histórico de una ciudad y la costa.

Sully tarda un par de minutos en responder.

—Ya sabes.

—No, no sé —responde irritado. Gira la página. Es una fotografía de lo que parece un castillo medieval. A Mickey nunca le interesó demasiado Europa, pero si tuviera que apostar por el estilo románico. Así que lo pregunta—: ¿románico?

—Principios de siglo, reconstruido sobre sus restos. Nuestra fuente, —Sully se inclina un poco hacia delante para pasar las páginas. Mickey le observa, como siempre parece apasionado sobre lo que habla. Con los ojos saltones brillantes y los pómulos marcados. Está ocultando algo—, dice que los italianos ignoraban la existencia de unas mazmorras que los griegos utilizaron para almacenar algunos tesoros nacionales antes de… ya sabes.

»Por lo que sabemos, el gobierno griego los da por perdidos.

—Karen nos habría venido que te cagas.

—No me digas —gruñe—. No me jodas, Milkovich. Necesito que estés atento a esto, es una puta mierda que Karen esté fuera. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Apechugar.

Mickey niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar el dossier. No puede quitarse de la cabeza a Frank. A su padre. Es casi como si volviera a tener veinte años, con todos esos dramas innecesarios. Se frota la frente, distraído.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Llegamos por mar, salimos por mar. Un trabajo nocturno. —Sully señala a un punto del mapa—. Están haciendo obras en el edificio, así con un poco de suerte nadie se dará cuenta. Tenemos un día, dos con suerte.

Mickey asiente para dejar claro que lo ha entendido.

—¿Y el viaje?

—El viernes hay un vuelo a Londres desde DC. De allí, a Italia.

—¿No nos importan los guardacostas?

—Untamos a los italianos, rezamos para que los griegos no nos pillen.

Le da un codazo y sonríe. Mickey está a punto de presionar, de presionar el tema de su padre. Pero, entonces, decide que no quiere saberlo.

* * *

 

### Viernes 8 de septiembre de 1967. Castillo de los caballeros de la Orden de San Juan de Jerusalén, Rodas.

Espera con Mindy cuando los demás descienden a las mazmorras del edificio. Se queda mirándola muy fijamente, mientras ella cuenta los dracmas por segunda vez. Todo su trabajo es parecer amenazador, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Que se noten los tatuajes que se hizo en los dedos. Estira el cuello, por el mismo motivo. Tira un poco de la camisa que lleva, por los de los brazos. Mindy le lanza una mirada de medio lado, igual que el par de griegos que están allí. Los que les han hecho el trabajo sucio. Tienen la tez bronceada, barba de varios días. Mal aspecto, a decir verdad. Parecen poco impresionados. Uno de ellos, que es un poco más alto y tiene pinta de ser un poco más cruel, acepta el dinero que Mindy les está dando. Asiente cuando ella añade un par de billetes más a lo que sea que esté diciendo.

—No sabía que hablaras griego.

—No el moderno —responde guardándose las vueltas en el bolsillo. Mindy siempre se las apaña para parecerse a un muchacho. A un peón de obra. Lleva un peto desgastado y una gorra de trabajo que oculta su pelo oscuro, un cinturón de herramientas colgando de su cadera—. Hasta tú lo podrías intentar, aprender un par de frases.

—¿Qué les has dicho? —le pregunta. Mindy le mira, como si fuera tonto.

—Que no hablen de esto con nadie, evidentemente. —Señala al agujero del suelo para que vaya primero.

Hay una escalera de mano apoyada precariamente. Jason ya ha montado la polea con una cesta atada a uno de sus lados que les servirá de transportador para subir con facilidad su botín. Mickey suspira de manera melodramática y va primero.

El interior de las mazmorras está oscuro y tiene ese olor a cerrado y a humedad que siempre ha sido lo peor de su trabajo. La luz es escasa. Iggy y Tire están colgando las lámparas de aceite en las paredes, de clavos alargados. Sin preocuparse de lo que pudieran estar dañando. El golpeteo incesante hace que apriete los labios y que esté a punto de decirle a Iggy que pare, que _ya_. En su lugar, acelera. Jason está a un lado, terminando de instalar un circuito de imagen cerrado para tener la zona controlada. Las baterías son _caras_ , pero no hay garantías de que les vayan a soltar de una cárcel griega si les pillan saqueando tesoros nacionales. Así que merecen la pena.

Es un lugar estrecho, de piedra descubierta. Frío, incluso para las temperaturas que aún hacen durante el día. Hay una hilera de lo que debieron de ser celdas a mano derecha y Sully ya ha abierto la primera. El trabajo es monótono y no tan divertido cuando estás en ello. Tienes que elegir qué merece la pena sacar de allí y qué te quieres llevar. Y vas a contrarreloj.

Se apoya en la reja. Hay pinturas sin marco, enrolladas a un lado; libros apilados. Lo que parece un arcón gigantesco. Una estatua a la que le falta la cabeza.

—Mierda.

—Buen soplo, ¿eh? —dice Sully girándose. Tiene entre las manos una caja pequeña y llena de paja. Dentro hay…

—¿Eso es un huevo de Fabergé? —pregunta, inclinándose un poco sobre el contenido.

—Parece.

—Mierda.

Mickey sonríe. Sully lo cierra con cuidado y lo deja sobre el baúl. Se cruza de brazos y también sonríe, está esperando algo. Quizá un comentario jocoso. Quedarse un rato para hablar, últimamente no han hablado nada. Supone que es culpa suya, pero no le apetece nada. Con su hermano allí, sin Karen. Con toda la mierda de Frank. Y Terry, con el que parece que Sully tiene relación. Una buena relación, del tipo que te llama para pedirte favores y esas mierdas.

—Voy a necesitar la cizalla —le dice porque ni tiene tiempo ni tiene ganas de seguirle el juego. Sully hace una mueca y se la pasa, cruzando media estancia.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —le pregunta Mindy caminando detrás suya una vez han salido fuera de la celda. Están casi a oscuras, la luz de las lámparas no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Aun así se puede hacer, mientras esperan. Mickey _piensa_ ponerse a ello.

—¿Uhm? —pregunta colocando la cizalla contra el candado de metal. Tiene que hacer un poco de fuerza, pero al final se rompe con un fuerte «clanc». Tira una mitad a un lado y abre la puerta de la celda.

El interior tiene una pared llena de más pinturas enrolladas, como si fuera una colección de vinos. Hay cajas de madera de diferentes tamaños apiladas en un extremo, sobre un suelo de piedra y paja. Las sombras son alargadas y todo parece gris. Necesitan luz.

—¡Luz aquí! —grita sin preocuparse en que puedan escucharles desde fuera. No hay vigilancia en el castillo y no hay viviendas cerca.

—Estás raro —insiste Mindy sacando una palanca de su cinturón y desapilando la primera caja. Sin esperar a que Mickey le dé tiempo de reacción—. Como más serio.

»Medio estaba esperando una broma sobre huevos y atributos masculinos —añade poniéndose de rodillas.

—Intentaré estar más fino la próxima vez—se disculpa con ironía, cogiendo uno de los lienzos y rompiendo con la navaja que guarda en uno de sus bolsillos la tira que lo mantenía en su sitio. Gira la cabeza hacia Mindy.

Ella… no es como si fueran íntimos ni nada. La respeta, son compañeros de trabajo. Es buena en lo que hace. Y sí, pretendía hablar de todo esto. Con Sully. Solo que va de Frank y de Frank no se puede hablar de Sully. No sabe si quiere hablar de Frank con éñ. O con Karen, pero la muy zorra se ha abierto sin tan siquiera despedirse. Aprieta los labios.

—Es estúpido —decide tirando ligeramente del lienzo para ver su contenido. Karen les habría venido que te cagas. Mickey sabe identificar cosas, por periodos y esas mierdas. La mayoría de las veces acierta y todo. Pero lo de saber _por cuánto_ no acaba de quedársele.

—Nada nuevo viniendo de ti.

—Que te jodan —gruñe descartando el lienzo y cogiendo el segundo—. La madre de un amigo ha muerto.

—Oh.

—Antiguo amigo —corrige encogiéndose de hombros—. Como… no me he acordado de él en siglos. De la universidad y eso.

No es verdad del todo. No tiene claro si se va a ir un día de una vez por todas. Es… es una astilla en su dedo. Se le puede olvidar que estar allí, pero tarde o temprano vuelve a doler.

—¿Y? —le pregunta Mindy echando hacia atrás la tapa de la caja y girándose hacia él—. ¿Vas a ir al funeral? ¿Os tuvisteis una pelea irreconciliable o algo de eso?

—No, no.

Suspira. _Quiere_ hablar de esto, con quién sea. Y Mindy es mucha mejor opción que Jason o Tire. O, joder, que Iggy.

—Su padre, Frank, me llama. Conoces a Frank, ¿verdad? Frank Gallagher.

Mindy frunce el ceño.

—¿El doctor Frank Gallagher? ¿Como el mentor de Sully, ese doctor Frank Gallagher?

Mickey no dice que fue _su_ mentor antes que el de Sully. Que Sully solo estuvo con él desde el momento en el que Mickey se largó de la universidad. O desde el momento en el que lo expulsaron, si tiene que ser fiel a los hechos.

—Sí, ese. —Toma aire—. No sé, el chaval se largó hace unos años. Nadie le ha vuelto a ver. Y yo creí que lo que Frank quería era… no sé, que le ayudara a buscarlo o algo. Para el funeral.

—¿Y?

—Y el muy hijo de puta lo único que quiere es hacer dinero con unas putas piedras.

Mindy bufa.

—¿Y?

Y _nada_. Es que está enfadado consigo mismo. Por creer que Frank era menos mierdas de lo que es. Por pensar en que, _quizá_ , debería buscar a Ian y decírselo. Porque si no lo hace él duda que nadie vaya a hacerlo. Pero no es su problema. Y, aunque lo fuera, ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar.

Así que:

—Nada.

—¿Te estás pensando ayudarle?

—¿A Frank? —repite utilizando de nuevo su navaja para romper los sellos—. No, gracias. Paso de hacer el pardillo para que luego me deje en la estacada.

—¿Quién te va a dejar en la estacada? —pregunta Iggy entrando con una de las lámparas de aceite aún sin encender, el martillo y varios clavos colgádole de los labios.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñe. Iggy hace una mueca y le imita como si tuvieran cinco años. Tantos golpes en la cabeza no podían ser buenos.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Iggy no vuelve a preguntar, apoya la lámpara en el suelo y utiliza ambas manos para preparar el enganche.

—¿Y vas a ir a buscarlo? —pregunta Mindy. Mickey suspira y decide que no va a hacer nada hasta que den esta conversación por cerrada. Y es una mierda, porque van a contrarreloj y cada minuto que pasa es dinero que están perdiendo—. Ya sabes, para decírselo.

—¿Uhm? —dice Iggy, aún con los clavos entre los labios.

—Claro que no —gruñe.

Mindy se encoge de hombros.

—¿A quién va a buscar?

—A nadie.

—A uno de los hijos de Frank Gallagher. El que se largó —dice Mindy. Porque, por supuesto, Mindy conoce esa parte de la historia. Igual que todos. Misma universidad, mismo año. Fue bastante sonado, sus hermanos llegaron a pegar carteles por el campus y hubo policías rondando la zona durante un par de semanas.

Y, por supuesto, Mindy por aquel entonces ya era amiga de Karen. Y Karen estaba saliendo con Philip. _Lo_ sabe.

—Tu profesor —dice Iggy, utilizando el martillo para señalar a Mickey.

—Sí, ese Frank —confirma.

Frank no solo era su profesor. Era, junto con Monica, la puta estrella de la facultad. Cuando estaban. Y también era un borracho mediocre al que Terry aguantaba cuando podía engañarle para que pagara las copas. También era todo lo que Mickey quería ser, de joven.

—Ese tío era un moñas —gruñe Iggy. Y suelta una risita floja—. ¿Cuál de sus hijos? ¿El que era medio novio de Mandy? —pregunta Iggy frunciendo el ceño—. ¿O el gilipollas?

Mickey ladea la cabeza para mirar a Mindy y arquea una ceja en lo que espera sea un claro gesto de «mira lo que has hecho». Ella se encoge de hombros y es eso lo que mata la conversación. Mickey vuelve a sus lienzos, Mindy coge otra de las cajas y la baja hasta el suelo y tras un par de segundos de duda, Iggy vuelve a lo suyo.

La verdad es que en silencio —o en medio silencio, porque el golpeteo del puto martillo no le está haciendo ningún favor; es un puto martillo, un puto clavo y una puta pared, cómo puede costarle tanto—, es más _fácil_. Ve los colores, Tire debe de haber instalado una lámpara en el pasillo. Su mecha ondea, haciendo que la luz parpadee y se pierda en ocasiones, pero es mejor que nada. Le permite ver los detalles. La profundidad, algo plástica. No es especialmente bonito, pero…

—¡Hostia puta! —grita Mindy. Mickey gira la cabeza hacia ella. Ha abierto la caja grande que estaba debajo y, sea lo que sea lo que había dentro, no debe de haberle gustado nada. Tiene los brazos muy pegados al pecho, en un gesto defensivo—. Odio a las putas momias.

—¿Momias? —repite Iggy—. No sabía que los griegos hicieran momias.

Mickey arquea ambas cejas y sonríe, porque hay casos en los que uno no puede hacer otra cosa.

—Evidentemente alguien la trajo hasta aquí —responde inclinándose sobre el cajón. Sí, hay un cadáver. Antiguo, muy antiguo. Momificado. No está destrozado, pero podría haberse conservado mucho mejor. Tiene parte de la cara carcomida y los pocos dientes que debía conservar antes de morirse se muestran al aire. Es un varón, si puede fiarse de la barba que conserva—. Hay mucho robo de objetos de interés histórico.

Mindy se ríe. Iggy le mira de una forma un poco rara, como si no acabara de entender la broma. _Los golpes_ , se dice. Eso son los putos golpes. Aunque no tiene muy claro que su hermano fuera antes de eso muy avispado.

—Tiene pinta de egipcia —le comenta tontamente.

—Es egipcia —confirma Mickey—. Aunque si quieres la opinión de un experto del tema, siempre puedes llamar a Sully. Vamos a necesitar un buen arnés para sacarla de aquí…

—No sabía que la gente quisiera momias —gruñe Iggy—. Más allá de los museos y esas cosas.

—Se llama expolio —dice. Aunque sabe que a su hermano le importa una mierda.

—Uh —dice Mindy dándole un codazo. Compostura recuperada—. Se venden por una pasta. Coleccionistas. Hay hasta quién las usa para hacer pintura.

—Mierda. ¿Lo dices en serio? —Iggy sonríe, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Moverla hasta el carguero va a ser un infierno —dice Mickey. Que no es la primera vez que se encuentra con una momia y sabe lo que supone. Supone cagarse en todo cuando haya riesgo de que entre agua en la balsa. Supone dejar vasijas, pedrería o estatuas por un botín que ni siquiera saben cuándo van a vender.

Mindy hace un ruidito afirmativo con el fondo de su garganta y ladea un poco la cabeza. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta. Mickey vuelve a mirar a la momia.

—¿El qué?

—Tiene una cosa alrededor del cuello.

No la ve. Se inclina un poco hacia delante, manos apoyadas en la caja de madera. No huele genial, pero tampoco es insoportable. Y, sí, vale. Le disturba un poco el hecho de que sea un _cadáver_. Pero no es la primera vez. Y supone que no será la última.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclama Iggy. A decir verdad, es un poco culpa suya. Es un poco culpa suya porque ve cómo alarga la mano hacia delante y tarda un buen rato en darse cuenta de que lo que va a hacer es meter la manaza en una _momia_ de vete a saber tú cuánto.

—¡Iggy, no! —le grita. Él levanta la mano, ya con lo que sea que Mindy y él han visto, y frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres gilipollas? —gruñe dándole un pequeño empujón, para que retroceda.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices por la maldición de la momia?

Mickey parpadea, abre la boca. Listo para llamarle idiota. Es un puto idiota.

—No te preocupes —continúa levantando lo que ha cogido y mirándolo a través de la luz. Mickey le sigue el movimiento con la mirada, lo último que necesitan es que se pierda en algún agujero o esquina porque Iggy lo dejó caer. La boca se le queda seca en el segundo en el que lo identifica—. Yo no creo en maldiciones.

—Dame eso —le pide, palma de la mano hacia él. Iggy ladea la cabeza y sonríe, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la piedra. Le va a tocar los cojones—. No estoy bromeando, dame eso de una puta vez, gilipollas.

Nota a Mindy mirándole. A Iggy tensarse. Va a intentar pelearlo, como cuando eran niños. No están en casa ya, no están jugando en el salón. La tele no suela alta porque _hacen demasiado ruido, joder, Joan. Encárgate de tus hijos_. El momento pasa e Iggy solo suspira y deja caer la piedra sobre su mano.

—Tampoco hace falta ponerse así. Joder.

Mickey no le hace caso, se gira hacia la fuente de luz y da la vuelta a la piedra. Tiene engarzado un cristal rojo, es ovalada y entra en la palma de su mano. Sobre la piedra hay un símbolo gravado. Dos estrellas de cuatro puntas cruzadas, con un ojo en medio. Se le pone la piel de gallina.

—Sí —coincide Mindy alargando el cuello—, sí que es el símbolo de Ishtar.

Mickey parpadea, no se ha dado cuenta de que haya dicho nada.

—¿Ishtar? —repite Iggy tontamente.

—Una diosa mesopotámica —murmura Mickey en automático.

—Yo pensaba que todo lo que íbamos a encontrar aquí eran cosas de dioses olímpicos. No… mesopotámicos.

—De Babilonia.

—Y de los acadios y de los asirios —dice Mickey pasando el pulgar sobre el cristal.

—Y salía también en la bandera de Iraq hasta hace unos años —añade Sully desde detrás suyo. Los tres se giran para mirarlo. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa prepotente en los labios—. Se os oye desde la calle. Necesitáis practicar vuestra voz de interiores.

Mickey ahoga el impulso de esconderlo detrás de sí. De hacer como que no han encontrado nada. Porque no tiene sentido: era una baratija. Frank no se equivoca, no en una cosa tan tonta. Nunca le habría dado un tesoro babilónico a Mickey en base a su buena voluntad.

—Hemos encontrado una momia —dice, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la piedra. Sully sonríe.

—Eso está bien.

—Y el símbolo de Ishtar —añade Mindy sin maldad en su tono—. Es exactamente igual que el que tenemos descrito en los papeles. Cristal rojo sobre mármol negro, enséñaselo, Mickey.

Tarda un momento en moverse. Le tiende la piedra, sin apartar la mirada de él. Hay algo que le pone la carne de gallina en todo este asunto. Oye la voz de Frank, clara, en su cabeza. _Los putos rojos van a causar el fin del mundo._ Casi espera que Sully, el pacifista que está en contra de la guerra de Vietnam y de usar la fuerza bruta, su amigo Sully, se convirtiese en un malo de película en cuanto la piedra toque su piel. Risa ridícula en sus labios. Un poco como las caricaturas de los comunistas que salen en el periódico dominical. En su lugar sonríe.

—Genial —dice examinándola exactamente igual que lo hizo Mickey antes que él—. Seguid trabajando. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que amanezca.

Mickey mira a Mindy. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Ya sabías que era a por lo que veníamos —se excusa, como si supiera lo que está pensando—. Lo siento si pretendías quedártelo.

—¿Era a por lo que veníamos? —repite tontamente.

—Más o menos —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo sabías. ¿No te leíste el dossier?

Mickey intenta encontrar la falta de relación. Porque no puede ser que Frank le llamara exactamente por una de esas piedras y a la puta semana aparezca otra en otro lugar completamente aleatorio. Rodas, Datong y Tikal. Tres putos continentes diferentes. Y vale que aquí, aquí podrían haberlo colocado. Pero él estuvo en Tikal. Él encontró la de Tikal.

Suena más a una complicada broma que una posibilidad histórica. Necesita… quizá forme parte de una logia secreta o alguna cosa así. Decide. Alguien que la dejara en Tikal antes de que el hombre olvidase que estuvo allí. Antes de que de que fuera redescubierta el siglo pasado.

No tiene lógica.

—Ya sabes que no —responde tragando saliva. Podría pelearlo. Pelearlo físicamente. Sully nunca ha sido una persona violenta. Y sí, es alto y fuerte. Pero, pero está seguro de que no se ha peleado de verdad en su vida. Quizá a Iggy le impulse algo de lealtad fraternal para ponerse de su lado. Quizá no, Sully no ha dejado de conseguirle el trabajo.

Y aún le quedaría Tire. Él sí que será un problema. Y Mindy, nunca ha pegado a una chica. La conoce lo suficiente para saber que no va a dejarlo pasar. Duda que Jason se apunte a una pelea. Él no es pacifista, es un cobarde. Se rasca la nariz. Es estúpido.

No se va a enfrentar a ellos por una piedra.

—¿Por qué la quiere?

—Es el precio del informante. Si me preguntas, hemos salido ganando.

»Ayúdame a volver a cerrar esta caja. Joder, qué mal rollo da.

Mickey no está tan seguro.

* * *

 

### Jueves, 14 de septiembre de 1967. Casa de los Jackson, Jersey City.

—No lo dices en serio.

Mickey se encoge de hombros, consciente de que en realidad no hay mucho que pueda decir en su defensa. Suena absurdo, hasta para él. Y Karen siempre ha sido demasiado escéptica.

Están en casa de su madre, en Jersey City. Es una parada de cortesía, para saber que está bien, antes… Mickey sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Tiene que llamar a casa, a la señora Niedereiter y avisarla de que va a necesitar que le recoja el correo algo más de tiempo. Tiene que hablar con Mandy. Y tiene que sacarle dónde cojones vive Ian. Porque no hay forma en este mundo en la que Mandy no sepa dónde está. Y, entonces, entonces va a ir hasta allí, le va a decir que Monica está muerta y va a recuperar la estúpida piedra.

A partir de ahí… bueno, siempre se le ha dado bien la parte de improvisar.

—No es que me crea lo que dice Frank —intenta defenderse. Karen arquea una ceja y se reclina hacia atrás. Con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. El pie moviéndose arriba y abajo—. No lo hago.

—A otro perro con ese cuento.

—Hueso —corrige Mickey. Karen le demuestra lo que piensa de todo el asunto cuando levanta el dedo corazón—. Eso no es algo que haría una señorita.

—Que te jodan. No es culpa mía que siguieras a Frank a todas partes.

—Ey, ey. Que yo no soy el que se lo tiró.

Karen arquea la _otra_ ceja. Vale, sí, quizá es un golpe bajo. Suspira y se rasca la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

Karen no le da espacio para que disculparse:

—Al menos yo lo hice y no me quedé con las ganas.

—Ey, que te jodan —responde airado. Pero Karen no recula. Solo sonríe, con superioridad.

Están en el salón de su casa. De la casa de sus padres. Se han esforzado que sea un sitio agradable. Recogido, con las paredes blancas y muebles de líneas finas. El sofá es grande, orejero y tiene un estampado floral. La madre, Sheila, está en la cocina y desde allí puede oírsela. Está un poco majara y le ha hecho descalzarse para entrar en casa. Pero siempre ha estado un poco majara, por lo que él sabe, y Mickey aún no ha preguntado qué le pasa.

—No quita que no sea raro de cojones —dice entre dientes, dándose por vencido.

—No suena muy a Sully estar metido en líos que puedan atraer al fin del mundo.

—No —concuerda—. Pero no tiene por qué saberlo. Trajimos cosas muy caras, Karen. Una puta momia.

—¿Llegó entera?

—La dejamos en Londres, Skinny Mike no quería arriesgarse a traerla. Un poco malvendida por las prisas, pero ya sabes cómo son los ingleses con las momias.

Sonríe.

—Sí es algo que haría Skinny Mike —dice Mickey, volviendo al tema del fin del mundo. No es una ocurrencia nueva. Lleva pensando en ello varios días. A Karen no le debe de sonar muy allá, porque hace una mueca..

—¿Tú crees que tiene el estómago para algo así?

—No tiene por qué conocer lo detalles, lo conoces. Siempre se ha movido más por el dinero que por otra cosa. Además… —Sonríe—. ¿Tú has visto cómo se viste?

Karen sonríe y se inclina hacia adelante, apoyándose sobre sus piernas aún cruzadas.

—¿Y qué tendrá que ver?

—Ya está a medio camino de ser el malo de una película.

—Mira que eres idiota. —Echa la mirada a un lado, para asegurarse de que su madre no les está atendiendo, antes de volver a mirar a Mickey con sus ojos azules. Es guapa, siempre ha sido legalmente guapa. Aunque por dentro sea una zorra sin corazón. O pretenda serlo. Es fuerte y valiente. Y una de las personas más leales que conoce, siempre y cuando no esté absorta en su propia mierda—. Si es cierto…

—¿Alguna idea?

—Bueno, sin ninguna otra pista más de que tres piedras con origen indoeuropeo aparecen en tres lugares completamente aleatorios y están relacionadas con la diosa Ishtar, es un poco difícil.

—Que te jodan.

—¿No te leíste el dossier? —le pregunta. Mickey bufa:

—Claro que no. Siempre dice la misma mierda.

Karen sonríe, se encoge de hombros.

—Vale.

—Vale —repite él a la defensiva.

Karen se coloca el pelo detrás de las orejas y se echa un poco más hacia delante, mano extendida.

—Dame las llaves de tu casa.

—¿Estás de coña? —pregunta. Porque no va a ocurrir.

—Yo voy a buscar el dossier, tú vete a buscar la tercera piedra. Me quedo en tu casa hasta que vuelvas y desde allí pensamos nuestro siguiente paso. Encontrar la cuarta y la quinta, yo qué sé.

»Averiguar cómo se destruyen. Para qué sirven.

Mickey parpadea. No es… no es que se sienta culpable por arrastrarla a todo esto. Si es el fin del mundo, bueno, ya está puesta en peligro. No es como si Mickey la estuviera empujando al abismo. Además, Karen es perfectamente capaz. Y muy lista. Su compañera.

Suspira.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Cuánto puedes tardar? —pregunta como un bufido.

—Ni siquiera sé si Mandy sabe dónde está.

Karen se moja los labios. Ella y Mandy siempre tuvieron una relación un poco tensa. Lip salió con las dos. Karen siempre creyó que lo necesitaba más de lo que lo hacía. Hubo un tiempo en el que Mandy se tomaba las cosas de Lip demasiado a pecho. Mickey se alegra que esa etapa haya pasado para las dos. Mandy _le dejó_ para irse a Nueva York. A tener una carrera. Karen, Karen está ahora en un lugar mucho mejor.

—¿Está bien?

—¿Quién? ¿Mandy? —Se encoge de hombros, un poco sorprendido de que pregunte—. Sí. Cuenta poco cuando hablamos.

—Me alegro. —Karen asiente. Y el gesto no deja de sorprenderle.

»¿Entonces? —Le da una patada floja en la pernera del pantalón, perdiendo la paciencia—. Si Mandy te lo dice, ¿cuánto tiempo?

No tiene ni idea, a decir verdad. Espera que poco. Si tuviera que apostar, Gallagher está en LA tostándose su culo blanco. Una semana, como mucho.

Se lo dice.

—Una semana. Mínimo un par de días, máximo dos semanas. ¿Estás segura?

—Si tu casa me da mucho asco, siempre puedo irme a un hotel —razona encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya te pasaré la factura.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—No seas melodramático, Mickey. Era un museo de poca monta. —Sonríe—. Además, siempre puedo utilizar el tiempo para interrogar a Frank.

Mickey hace una mueca:

—Asqueroso.

—Oh, que te jodan. No lo decía así… —Baja la voz—. Quería decir, ya sabes. El muy gilipollas siempre se sintió culpable. Explotar eso.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que está tan pedo que ni se entera.

—Pues vaya mierda de apuesta se queda para mí, ¿no? Mira…

Se calla. Su madre, Sheila, entra en la habitación tarareando y con una bandeja de plata que coloca en la mesita del salón. Entre ambos. Hay un par de vasos con agua de tubo con hielos y limones y una bandeja con palitos de pan para picotear.

—Ya lo sé —concuerda. Porque no hay nada más que añadir. Si es cierto, están todos jodidos. Y no es como si pudieran hacer _nada_ para evitarlo. Porque, sí, tiene planes. Pero en el momento en el que tenga la joya, no sabe dónde va a ir o qué va a hacer.

—Mamá —protesta Karen girándose hacia ella con uno de los vasos en su mano y la nariz arrugada—. Son las once de la mañana.

Sheila inclina la cabeza. Se parece a una de esas mujeres que salen en las portadas de las revistas de cocina. Con falda larga y sonrisa fácil. Y Karen no le tiene tanta paciencia como le gustaría. Suspira de manera melodramática y vuelve a dejar el vaso con un golpe firme sobre la bandeja. Echa a un lado el bol y la levanta.

Mickey pesca su vaso antes de que esté demasiado lejos.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunta Karen con hastío, él se encoge de hombros, dándole un trago. No es agua.

—Buen gintonic, Sheila.

—Gracias, cielo —responde ella satisfecha—. Así que, ¿has venido a llevarte a mi Karen de aventuras?

—No, mamá. Ha venido a decir hola y a utilizar el teléfono —responde Karen volviendo de la cocina y quitándole el vaso de las manos. Señala a un lado con la mano, sin darle tiempo a que proteste—. El teléfono.

—Karen —protesta su madre.

Pero Mickey ya está de pie, caminando directamente hacia dónde le ha dicho. Saca el papel en el que tiene apuntado el número y lo marca dejando que la rueda gire hasta su posición original entre cada vez. El teléfono comunica un par de veces:

«Residencia de los Niedereiter, ¿quién es?».

Mickey sonríe.

—Hola, Paula —la saluda.

«¡Mickey, querido!», exclama ella cambiando rápidamente el tono. No es difícil imaginársela girándose para que su marido no pueda verla. Enrollando su dedo alrededor del cable del teléfono. No es que Mickey le haya dado coba, nunca la ha necesitado. «¿Cuándo vuelves? El barrio está de lo más aburrido. Nos faltan chicos guapos y fuertes».

—Uhm, no lo sé —reconoce. Está intentando no atender a la conversación que tiene detrás, pero es un poco difícil. Ni Karen ni su madre están intentando mantener el tono bajo. Tienen que practicar su voz de interiores, como diría Sully—. Por eso te llamaba. Quería preguntarte si podías cogerme el correo algo más de tiempo.

«Sin problema, cielo».

—Una amiga mía va a ir en un par de días o así. Quizá algo más —añade, porque su nivel de cotillería solo es comparable con lo rápido que llama a la pasma—. Para que no te asustes ni nada.

«No, no», dice. «¿Quieres que le deje lo que te ha llegado?».

—Seguro.

Hay un momento de silencio. Mickey está a punto de colgar, cuando Paula se aclara la garganta y dice:

«Un hombre vino buscándote el viernes».

—¿Un hombre? —repite Mickey sintiendo el malestar al fondo de su estómago.

«Traje bueno, pinta de no haberse duchado en un mes. Olía a pis y a whisky».

—Frank —murmura. Y no desaparece el peso de su pecho, solo cambia a algo más desagradable y que da menos miedo. Debbie ha debido de decirle dónde encontrarle. O quizá siempre lo supo. Nunca subestimes los recursos que puede llegar a tener—. ¿Qué quería?

«Hablar contigo. Dame un momento», pide.

Mickey aprieta los labios. Sheila está sonriéndole a Karen, tocándole la cara.

—Cielo —le está diciendo con esa vocecilla dulce que tiene—, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Tú… tienes que ir y pasártelo bien con tus amigos. Es tu trabajo. A ti te gusta. Y yo estoy bien por mi cuenta, ya lo sabes.

Que no es algo que a Karen le haga especial gracia, porque aparta la cara y se cruza de brazos.

—No estoy volviendo —dice en un tono duro—, es solo un par de semanas. Un mes máximo. Después…

«Mickey, querido». Mickey vuelve la atención al teléfono. «Sí, me hizo apuntar lo que quería decirte. Lo tengo aquí».

—Vale.

«¿Corto las malas palabras?».

—Nah.

«Como quieras: dile a ese pedazo de mierda, lo estás escribiendo ¿verdad? Dile a ese pedazo de mierda», repite, «que es un pedazo de mierda y que espero que se muera y que sufra como el cacho cabrón que es antes del fin del mundo. Van a a liberarla y lo único que se interpone en su camino es él —yo, dijo yo. Así que qué se saque la lengua del culo y venga a verme cuanto antes».

Mickey parpadea.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta casi aliviado.

«Sí. Parecía bastante perjudicado».

—Gracias, Paula —dice. Y cuelga sin llegar a soltar el teléfono, se gira—: Karen, ¿tienes por ahí el número de algún taxi?

* * *

 

### Jueves, 14 de septiembre de 1967. Frente a las oficinas de The National Guardian, Ciudad de Nueva York.

Cierra la puerta del taxi de un golpe sordo. Es un edificio feo, con una plazuela amplia justo a su entrada; todo acera, con un par de bancos en uno de sus lados y una fuente pequeña a la que ya han cortado el agua a pesar de que quedan meses para el invierno. Mickey comprueba la dirección antes de adelantarse hasta la puerta y empujarla. No es… no es nada del otro mundo. Un suelo ajedrezado y varias plantas de hojas verdes, con tiestos demasiado decorados. Hay unas escaleras que intentan ser majestuosas y un cartel justo encima del ascensor. «The National Guardian, cuarta planta».

La oficina es un espacio amplio. Es la primera vez que está allí y, la verdad, tiene que admitir que lo encuentra un poco caótico. Hay mesas alargadas, llenas de papeles y gente yendo de un sitio a otro. Hay demasiadas voces de fondo y el repiqueteo de las máquinas de escribir, de múltiples máquinas de escribir funcionando a la vez, se le clava hasta en el cerebro.

No tiene ni idea de si existe alguna clase de protocolo para estas situaciones, así que agarra a la primera persona que ve del codo. Es un tío que debe de estar en sus cuarenta, con cara bobalicona y una calva incipiente. Lleva una camisa de cuadros metida en sus pantalones caquis y un montón de papeles que se le caen de las manos cuando tira de él hacia atrás.

—Eh… —dice el hombre.

—Estoy buscando a… —No llega a terminar la frase. Hay un carraspeo y, cuando Mickey levanta la cabeza esperando ver a su hermana, es una mujer que no conoce. Con expresión severa, joven. Debe de tener su edad, más o menos.

Suelta al hombre, que parece tener prisa porque no se para a ver qué quería. Se agacha para recuperar sus pertenencias y sale disparado hacia el otro lado de la oficina.

—Eh… —dice Mickey, un poco perdido por la interrupción. Ella le mira, le resulta un poco intimidante. Con su postura recta, la barbilla alta y los labios apretados. Tiene pinta de estar enfadada. Con él. Estar a punto de decirle que es un idiota.

Está bastante seguro de que no la ha visto en su vida.

—¿Mickey? —Esa, _esa_ sí que es Mandy. Mickey se gira, más aliviado que otra cosa. Ella deja cerrar la puerta del ascensor a su espalda. Tiene buen aspecto. Y el pelo rubio. Piensa que a su padre le hubiese tocado los cojones verla así, pero él ya odia que esté trabajando en lugar de haberse casado. Lo que sea—. Joder, tienes la espalda más característica de la historia.

Mandy coloca una mano sobre su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello. Mickey la atrae a sus brazos y la apretuja contra sí. No recuerda la última vez que estuvieron así. Las cosas entre ellos se pusieron un poco raras cuando empezaron a hacerse mayores, como si un muro invisible hubiese aparecido entre ambos. Pero hace _años_ que no la ve. Y está guapa y si quiere abrazar a su hermana está en su derecho, joder.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunta sonriendo. Pasa la mirada a la mujer que le interrumpió antes y Mickey ladea la cabeza para seguir la conversación—. ¿Necesitas algo, Lana?

 _Lana_ frunce el ceño, parece a punto de decir algo. Se endereza un poco más, si es que fuera posible.

—No —dice antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—Lana Fisher —le dice Mandy en voz baja—. Una verdadera zorra. Puedo conseguirte su número si quieres, a lo mejor tú eres capaz de sacarle el palo del culo.

—¿Qué coño le pasa?

—Que trabaja en la sección de finanzas. Uno no puede ser feliz rodeado todo el día de putos números.

Mickey sonríe. Mandy hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Venga, vamos a mi despacho y me cuentas qué coño haces aquí.

El despacho de Mandy está al fondo de la oficina y es diminuto, pero al menos tiene uno. Que ya es más de lo que tiene él. No hay suficiente hueco como para meter su salón. Apenas tiene el espacio justo para pasar y sentarse al otro lado de su escritorio y eso son palabras mayores, teniendo en cuenta el culo plano de su hermana. Hay fotografías en las paredes. En un lado, de boxeadores. Autógrafos. De fondo, detrás de su escritorio, fotografías personales, postales.

Mandy apoya el trasero encima de su mesa, sin preocuparse de los papeles de debajo.

—Te veo bien —comenta Mickey, ojeando los autógrafos. Señala uno con la mano—. Ese es Sonny Banks.

—Ajá —responde Mandy ladeando la cabeza para mirar también la pared.

—Murió hace un par de años.

—Después de su pelea contra Leotis Martin, ya lo sé. Estaba allí.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿En el hospital?

—No, idiota, en la pelea.

Hay un segundo de silencio. Mickey pasa los ojos por encima hasta las fotografías. Muchas son en blanco y negro, pero hay un par de ellas en color. Las postales son de espacios abiertos, rurales casi. Mickey entrecierra los ojos, intentando enfocarlas, puede que vaya siendo hora de que consiga unas gafas. Pero hay una parte de él que se opone sistemáticamente a la idea.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mickey? —pregunta Mandy de nuevo en un tono que indica que está perdiendo la paciencia. Mickey suspira, evitando mirarla directamente a la cara.

—Esperaba que supieras decirme dónde está Ian.

—¿Ian? —repite Mandy como si no supiera de quién le está hablando. Quizá no lo sabe.

—Sí. Ian Gallagher.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Para qué coño quieres tú saber eso?

Mickey se encoge de hombros. No va a decirle nada a Mandy, porque entonces va a querer tener parte. Participar. De una manera o de otra. Y no lo necesita. No quiere su ayuda. Es como con Iggy. Cuanto más lejos los tenga de sus asuntos, mejor.

—Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él. —Es una excusa patética. Hace una mueca—. Curiosidad.

Mandy bufa.

—La última vez que lo miré, ser la mascota de su padre no califica para amistad de nada.

—Que te jodan.

No cree que tenga motivos para corregirla. No lo haría ni aunque los tuviera y lo último que necesita es jugar la carta de Monica Gallagher está muerta, porque entonces Mandy querría ser la que se lo dijera.

No califica para amistad de nada.

Mickey se frota los ojos:

—¿Qué te cuesta? —pregunta con un deje de fastidio. Encarándola al fin. Mandy arquea una ceja.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mickey se moja los labios.

—Tengo que decirle una cosa.

No es suficiente. No va a claudicar, por lo menos hasta que no saque algo de todo aquello. Mickey vuelve a mirar las fotografías del despacho. Necesita algo, lo que sea. Una idea. Información para hacerle chantaje.

Parpadea. Una sonrisa se planta en sus labios. Duda que vaya a ser suficiente, pero al menos le servirá para que pase un mal trago. Quizá se lo suelte con la esperanza de quitárselo de encima lo más rápido posible.

—¿El qué? —le presiona Mandy, ajena a su _eureka_.

—Vietnam, ¿uh? —dice señalando a la pared con las fotografías personales. Mandy ladea la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco descolocada—. ¿Qué si lo es?

—¿Te has echado un noviete en Vietnam? —Mickey da un par de pasos al frente, intentando encontrar algo más de información sobre las fotografías—. ¿Un tío del ejército? ¿Al que le mandas fotos guarras o algo así?

—Uno, que te jodan —le espeta apretando los dientes. Bingo. Está nerviosa—. Y dos, no es tu puto problema.

—Me pregunto por qué no me habrás dicho nada —la presiona sonriendo. Acercándose más—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un pringado? ¿El cocinero de la legión o algún mierdas así?

Apoya una mano en la mesa, sobre uno de los pocos huecos libres de papel. Nota como la sonrisa se congela en sus facciones. Desde allí, desde esa distancia, puede distinguir mejor las fotografías. No es más de medio metro.

Se moja los labios.

Mandy no se da cuenta. Claro que no. Le empuja hacia un lado y le espeta:

—Ni que tú me contaras una mierda de tu vida cuando hablamos.

Mickey no responde. Pasa por el hueco por el que casi no pasa su hermana, empujando aún más el escritorio sobre la otra pared.

—Mickey —le advierte Mandy cuando uno de los montones de papeles se cae al suelo.

—¿Gallagher se alistó? —pregunta alargando la mano y arrancando de la pared una de las fotografías. Una de las chinchetas que la sujetaba salta y cae al suelo, la otra rasga el papel.

Es _increíble_ que Mickey no se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora de que es él.

Va a tener que ir hasta Vietnam.


	3. Tercera puerta: el hijo

### Martes, 26 de septiembre de 1967. Calles de Tam Kỳ.

No fue muy difícil conseguir que Mandy soltara prenda, una vez que Mickey encontró la foto. Estaba allí delante, en sus putas narices.

No es nada del otro mundo (había más; toda la pared de ellas. No quiso quedarse allí esperando, mirándolas. No deja de ser una historia que no le pertenece) y está un poco estropeada, culpa suya. Por llevarla doblada en el fondo de su bolsillo. Han utilizado pegamento o alguna mierda así para pegarla sobre una postal de verdad, para darle más firmeza. Supone. Mandy chilló y le siguió por media oficina. La muy puta le tiró del pelo, pero aun así Mickey se largó de allí con ella. Son un montón de marines, de pie. Un par de ellos van sin camisetas e, incluso con la imagen ligeramente movida, es evidente que están sudando. Está a color y el pelo de Ian parece más naranja que nunca contra el color verde de los uniformes y de la selva a su espalda. Tiene la nariz y las mejillas rojas, como si fuera un cangrejo. Se ha quemado el muy idiota.

La ha leído tantas veces que se la sabe de memoria. No es especialmente buena. «Mandy. Espero que estés bien, siento haber tardado tanto en escribirte. Aquí llueve todos los días, pero al final siempre vuelve a salir el sol. Es hermoso. Te encantaría», dice. «Os echo de menos». A un lado tiene la dirección y un sello estampado. El muy capullo ni se molestó en ponerle un sobre. A Mickey le ha venido de perlas para seguir la pista del remitente.

Llegar hasta allí no ha sido fácil. Ha alcanzado la costa en barco desde Tailandia, pagando al único pescador que encontró dispuesto a hacer el viaje. Lleva el pasaporte a mano y, hasta su llegada a la ciudad, ha tenido que enfrentarse a la desconfianza de los lugareños y a las malas miradas de los propios soldados. No les culpa de no fiarse.

No importa su nacionalidad. Es un extranjero, hay una guerra por medio. Los lugareños le ven como una amenaza. Y, joder, lo entiende. Entiende que son los propios pueblos los que tienen que luchar sus propias batallas. Y, sí. Es una situación difícil de cojones. Joder, es el primero que critica la dictadura de Ngo. No es tan inocente como para pensar que son los héroes —son, como si él llevara los colores estadounidenses tatuados en el pecho o alguna mierda así. Conoce la doble cara de Estados Unidos. Lo que está haciendo.

La puta publicidad. Hay veces que no entiende cómo la gente puede ser tan estúpida.

El Vietcong es _malo_ porque son putos comunistas. Esa gente es peligrosa. Lo sabe todo hijo de vecino. Solo tienes que abrir un puto periódico, de cualquier parte del mundo. Son malos malísimos, caricaturas con caras humanas. Espías, todo sonrisas y armas ocultas. Mickey no tiene muy claro que no sea solo un cuento. Pero los soldados sí. Y desconfían de él. Lo está mamando, esta paranoia que solo pretende hacerles olvidar que al otro lado de sus rifles hay personas. Creen que su influencia, la de los rojos, se extiende más allá de fronteras y ataca directamente contra el estilo de vida norteamericano y blablablá.

Así que, supone que es normal que cualquier hijo de vecino en zona de guerra prefiera comprobarlo dos veces antes de confiar en cualquiera. Para Mickey, no deja de ser una batalla inútil. A todas vistas. Una lucha por mantener una parcela de tierra al otro lado del mundo. Qué necesidad habrá. Y estos pobres insensatos se dejan la piel y la vida allí.

Ian incluido.

Los soldados están asentados a las afueras de la ciudad y, según avanzas por ella, vas viendo su influencia. La mayoría de los negocios están abandonados y el poco comercio que hay es en puestos ambulantes que abundan en alcohol y _snacks_. Hay americanos en todas partes y es fácil saber quiénes están de servicio y quiénes están pasando la tarde. Hay mesas plegables sobre las que se juegan pertenencias y dinero. Putas vietnamitas rondándoles, en sus regazos. Hay más hombres de los que se esperaba. Se quita el sudor de la frente antes de bajar la calle —hace un calor de tres pares de cojones— y se detiene frente a dos tipos —altos, fuertes, con pinta de no saber dibujar una «O» con un canuto— para enseñarles la fotografía. Es vieja, el ejército dejó de utilizar los subfusiles que sujetan orgullosos como hace dos años. Como mucho tendrá cinco, Ian ya no parece un adolescente en ellas. Es más mayor, más _maduro_. Incluso si no deja de ser un crío al que le han dado un arma.

También es eso lo que hacen las guerras. ¿No?

No es que esté preocupado, supone. Lo suyo con Ian... estuvo bien. Pero fue breve y, más importante, acabó hace muchos años. Demasiados. El chico de la fotografía, con el pelo rapado y la sonrisa mientras sostiene en alto un puto rifle M14, ya no es el chico que él conoció. Del que todavía se acuerda y del que se acuerda en los peores momentos. Este es sexi, fuerte. Tiene toda la pinta de ser un puto héroe. Otra persona.

Si tiene que ser sincero, cree que tuvo esa seguridad desde el principio.

—Ian Gallagher —dice señalando con el dedo anular a su figura.

Siempre recordará la primera vez que le vio. Estaba al otro lado del auditorio, en Chicago, subido sobre el escenario. Era un simposio sobre... la evolución de la simbología de los pueblos indoeuropeos. Cree, si es que la memoria no le falla. Llevaba una ridícula chaqueta con coderas y el pelo alisado que le caía sobre los ojos. Mickey había arrastrado hasta allí a Mandy, era su primera semana en el Campus. Quizá la segunda. A Mandy, que no a Iggy o a Colin. Ninguno de los dos tenía edad suficiente para matricularse todavía, pero a Terry lo acababan de contratar como entrenador de boxeo. Así que vivían allí, en el Campus, en una casa de prestado. Y Mickey _había leído_ todos los libros de Frank. Y Mickey se _ha_ leído todos los libros de Frank.

Claro, Ian era más joven. Y él también lo había sido, y mucho más tonto.

Ian y su hermano estaban junto a su padre, ayudándole a prepararse antes de la charla. El mayor, Philip. Lip. Ese mierdecilla. Mandy le había dado un codazo para que se sentaran en las filas del final. Pero Mickey se había leído todos los libros de Frank y era lo único bueno que le había pasado desde que se mudaron.

Ian se había sentado en la otra punta. Había ladeado la cabeza y le había sonreído cuando Frank se colocó frente al atril. Con burla. En ese momento no lo entendió. Mickey fue un estúpido por confiar en Frank, por confiar en Frank durante _tanto_ tiempo. Ian siempre fue más listo que él.

Excepto en el momento en el que decidió alistarse en el puto ejército.

Los soldados le miran como si fuera idiota. Igual que Ian aquel primer día. Cuando Mandy decidió que Chicago no podía estar tan mal y Mickey tuvo que meter la pata diciendo que qué suerte tenía —Ian, Philip— de ser hijos de Monica y Frank.

Les pone la foto un poco más cerca, por si eso les ayuda.

—El Sargento Gallagher —dice uno de los soldados al cabo de un rato—. Camina quince minutos en esa dirección, es dónde está su compañía.

—¿Quién? —pregunta el otro, confuso.

—El veterano de la barba pelirroja.

—¿Es ese? —Frunce el ceño. Tiene una cicatriz fea que le cruza la mejilla, desde el labio a uno de sus pómulos—. Es difícil de decir.

—Es una foto vieja —le espeta Mickey, perdiendo la paciencia ante el intercambio.

Porque, bueno. No es que esté preocupado. No de verdad. Pero dos años en Vietnam es mucho tiempo, _demasiado_. Ha leído en el periódico algunos testimonios de los hombres que volvían a casa. Pocos se enlistan para un segundo viaje. Hay todo un movimiento social que está protestando para que esos chavales vuelvan a casa. En el que Sully participa. Veterano, ha dicho. Eso es lo que es Ian.

—¿No tiene un mote? —le pregunta a su amigo—. ¿Cómo le llaman?

—Ni idea. Pregunte, en esa dirección —insiste el primero, señalando con la mano en la que tiene un pitillo.

Mickey les mira un momento, intentando decidir si alguno de los dos le está intentando tomar el pelo, antes de asentir e ir en la dirección que le han marcado. Mira la foto, a los marines que sonríen como si supieran lo que están haciendo. Como si no fueran críos que se creen hombres solo porque les dan armas.

Quizá Sully no esté tan equivocado y todo esto sea el mayor de los despropósitos.

—Estoy buscando a este hombre, a un viejo amigo —dice señalando la fotografía a un tipo cuando se cansa de caminar. Está fumando, tiene un brazo entablillado y la camisa del uniforme abierta casi por completo—. Ian Gallagher.

El hombre mira la foto. Está sentado en la acera y Mickey se ha tenido que agachar para enseñarle la foto.

—Sargento Ian Gallagher —se corrige, recordando lo que le han dicho hace un rato.

—Tenemos un Sargento Gallagher —confirma el hombre, soltando el humo sin quitarse el cigarro de la boca. Directamente a la cara de Mickey—. Pero no se llama Ian.

Mickey parpadea. Está tentado a darse la vuelta y reclamar a los tíos de antes que le hayan tomado el pelo. Cree que podría reconocerlos, se le dan bien las caras. Suspira, está reventado. Le duelen los pies y hace un calor horrible y eso que él viene en Chicago, joder. Es uno de estos que se te pegan a la piel y no acabas de poderte quitar.

Se incorpora y mira al final de la calle. Es vidente que Ian no aparece por allí en ese momento, porque esto no es una puta película. Pero, joder, habría estado tan bien.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que es ese tío, de cualquier forma —añade el soldado dándole con el dedo a la fotografía que aún tiene tendida. Ha pasado tanto tiempo entre una frase y la otra que Mickey ya no se esperaba ningún tipo de información extra. Parpadea y vuelve a mirarle—. Debes de haber entendido mal su nombre. Lo llamamos Lip, es de...

—De Philip, sí —le corta impaciente. Se moja los labios. Ha sido un viaje demasiado largo, ha cruzado el puto mar chino para llegar hasta allí. Ha tenido que soltar una buena pasta para que un escuadra que tenía que traer suministros a la ciudad le dejara montar en la parte de atrás de su camión. Como si fuera poco más que mercancía. No ha sido lo que se dice un viaje cómodo—. ¿Dónde está?

El soldado —Boozlee, dice el bordado de su uniforme— se saca al fin el cigarrillo de la boca. Se moja los labios en un gesto lento, controlado. Como si estuviera intentando provocarle.

En un mal sentido.

—¿Para qué le quieres? —pregunta mirándole de arriba abajo.

Mickey sabe. La apariencia que tiene, la impresión que da. De tío duro, de problema con dos patas. Con el bajo de los pantalones lleno de barro y la camisa que llevaba colgada del hombro. La camiseta interior porque quién aguantaba más ropa. La mochila de cuero colgada de un hombro. El pelo pegado al cráneo, demasiado largo para ser un militar. Los nudillos, tatuados. Los brazos y el cuello también. Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se afeitó. Antes de Rodas, definitivamente antes.

—Es...

—¿Eres un periodista de esos? —pregunta frotándose la comisura de la boca con la mano—. No llevas cámara.

—Joder, no.

Boozlee sonríe, es un gesto malicioso.

—¿No serás el marido de esa preciosidad que le escribe?

Mickey frunce el ceño. Sí, puede estar hablando de Mandy. Tiene que estar hablando de ella. No le extrañaría que la muy tonta le estuviese mandando fotos a Gallagher. Y ni siquiera tiene tan claro que sepa que es marica. Seguro que es para ayudarle, de alguna manera. Nunca ha sido idiota.

Se rasca la sien.

—Su hermano más bien.

—No voy a poder decírtelo si has venido a matarlo —medio bromea.

Mickey arquea ambas cejas.

—Su madre ha muerto, gilipollas —le espeta, perdiendo la poca paciencia que pudiera tenerle. Boozlee palidece y mata la llama del cigarro contra la acera. Se guarda lo que le queda en la oreja y alarga la mano buena para que le ayude a levantarse—. ¿Qué?

—Échame un cable, capullo —gruñe. Mickey tira de su antebrazo hasta que está de pie, sin molestarse en responderle. Si puede darle lo que ha venido a buscar, por él bien. Que le llame gilipollas las veces que quiera—. El sargento Gallagher es un buen tío.

—Me alegra —gruñe.

—Él... —Aprieta los labios—. Venga, creo que sé dónde puede estar.

Donde puede estar resulta ser una casa enorme. Tiene las paredes rojas y barrotes en sus ventanas. Hay bastantes soldados a su alrededor, como si fuera una especie de foco para ellos. Y mujeres, muchas mujeres. Mickey mira a Boozlee y él se encoge de hombros.

—Ha sido una semana muy larga —se excusa utilizando la mano para señalar al lugar—. Es probable que esté allí.

—Bien.

Avanza. Boozlee le agarra del brazo.

—¡Ey, ey! ¿No vas a darme nada por...? Bueno, ya sabes. —Señala con la cabeza al edificio—. Por la ayuda.

Mickey pone los ojos en blanco. Saca el paquete de tabaco que lleva en los pantalones, el que está arrugado y casi acabado, y le tiende un par de cigarrillos. Boozlee los coge, sonríe y se despide llevándose dos dedos a la frente y haciendo un giro de muñeca.

—Ey, ¿qué es ese sitio?

—¡Un centro de descanso y ocio! —le grita, a lo lejos—. ¡Pásalo bien!

* * *

 

### Martes, 26 de septiembre de 1967. Salón de variedades Boom-Boom, Tam Kỳ.

—¡Un centro de descanso y ocio! —le grita, a lo lejos—. ¡Pásalo bien!

Quiere decir que es una casa de putas. Hay una barra en la que una mujer mayor sirve alcohol. Un escenario pequeño en el que una chica muy joven baila en bragas y con una camiseta tan transparente que se le ve todo. Soldados en las mesas, con más mujeres. Alcohol. Risas. Una capa de humo que hace que todo se vea difuminado. Parece una puta fiesta.

No es el lugar en el que esperaba encontrárselo.

Camina hasta la barra. Hasta la mujer mayor sirviendo copas. Agarra un casco olvidado y se lo pone. No tiene pinta de soldado. Joder, no se va a arriesgar a que un grupo de ellos le intenten dar una paliza al intentar mangar también una chaqueta. Se aclara la garganta y espera que la mujer esté lo suficientemente ocupada para que no se fije en todas las incoherencias de su aspecto.

La mitad de una buena mentira es tener la actitud adecuada. Golpea la barra con los nudillos para que se fije en él y coloca la fotografía sobre ella, girándola para que quede enderezada en su dirección. Ella frunce el ceño y se inclina.

—Estoy buscando a este hombre —le dice con un tono de voz claro, pero no demasiado alto. No quiere llamar la atención.

Aprieta el dedo justo por encima de la cabeza de Ian y golpea un par de veces. Ella le mira un segundo, antes de volver a fijarse en la fotografía. Piensa que Mindy se reiría de él y diría que lo primero que tienes que hacer cuando vas a viajar a otro país es aprender una o dos frases en su idioma. Que es tan fácil que hasta el podría hacerlo. Que es un idiota.

Lo es.

—Ahora lleva barba —prueba. Se le ocurre que, quizá, Ian no tiene la piedra con él. Quizá se la dejó en casa, habría sido tan fácil llamar a Debbie antes de viajar hasta allí. Comprobar entre sus pertenencias.

Supone que si estuviera allí, Frank ya lo habría encontrado.

Y si está, demasiado tarde, demasiado poco.

—¿Entiende lo que le digo? ¡Oiga! —La mujer se voltea, ignorándole. Habla con una chica joven y le sirve varias copas de un líquido marronáceo que se lleva con una bandeja. Mickey se mueve para que no pueda ignorarle—. ¿Le ha visto o no?

—Van, van —le responde moviendo una mano de un lado a otro—. Chodo.

Mickey parpadea. Tan idiota.

—Escuche, es un asunto oficial —insiste. Pero ella no le hace más caso—. Me cago en la puta.

Aprieta los labios cuando la mujer desaparece de la barra. Mira a su alrededor. Quizá alguno de estos tíos han visto a Ian. O alguno sabe hacer de traductor. Se frota la sien.

—A-a-do-ai.

Gira la cabeza, está allí otra vez.

—No te entiendo —gruñe Mickey de mala leche—. No hablo amarillo.

—Bo sou da. —Da un golpe encima de la barra y, cuando Mickey mira su mano, ve que tiene un juego de llaves. De una habitación. Arquea una ceja.

—Dice que tu amigo está ahí —le dice una de las chicas con un fuerte acento. La mujer arquea una ceja—, el de la barba pelirroja.

—Gracias —gruñe. La señora alarga la mano y Mickey ni siquiera parpadea cuando saca lo que espera que sea una cantidad apropiada de dongs a cambio de la llave.

La mujer está sirviendo más copas a la chica que está junto a él. A la traductora. Ella coge uno de los vasos y lo levanta en alto antes de gritar:

—¡Mot, hi, bah, yo! —Y, en seguida, a lo largo del bar más brazos se levantan en alto bajo el mismo coreo. La risa aguda de unos cuantos soldados americanos mientras intentan repetirlo. Ella sonríe y le guiña un ojo—. Bebe —le dice pasándole uno de los vasos.

No lo hace.

—Me gustan tus tatuajes —le dice. Está sonriendo, pero el gesto no llega a sus ojos. Le está analizando.

Lo que le está poniendo es de los putos nervios.

Mickey vuelve a guardar su cartera. Y la mujer de detrás de la barra deja que las coja, así que supone que ha sido suficiente. Se gira hacia la chica una vez más, que vista de cerca no puede ser mucho mayor que él. Está muy maquillada y parece absolutamente agotada. Aun así sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que la está mirando y tira de la blusa que lleva ligeramente hacia abajo. Para que pueda verla mejor.

Mickey parpadea y vuelve a levantar la mirada.

—¿Dónde están…?

—Al fondo. —Da medio paso al frente, levantando el vaso que no ha querido—. Hay unas escaleras. Segunda planta.

»Y cuando te canses de jugar con tu amigo, si tienes más de esos, puedes venir a buscarme.

Le guiña un ojo, mata la bebida y se da la vuelta, levantando en alto la bandeja con más vasos llenos. Mickey la observa llegar hasta una mesa y dejar la bandeja sobre ella. Uno de los tipos le soba el culo y ella solo le guiña un ojo.

Mickey vuelve a bajar los ojos hasta la llave.

Qué cojones, Gallagher.

Mira a un lado y al otro. Las escaleras dan a un pasillo angosto, con una alfombra larga sobre el suelo de madera y puertas a ambos lados. Las escaleras siguen al fondo. Muchas de las puertas están entreabiertas —o abiertas de par en par. Y no es exactamente como si quisiera espiar, pero es un poco difícil ignorar todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor. El golpeteo incesante, los gemidos. El movimiento en todas partes. El tipo que se está poniendo los pantalones, la tía que levanta la mirada cuando está lo suficientemente cerca y sonríe, jugueteando con su pelo. Ya, gracias, no, gracias.

Pasa de largo. La llave que le han dado tiene un número impreso en una etiqueta. Solo tiene que ir mirando hasta que encuentre la pareja.

En la segunda planta solo hay una puerta. La última puerta de un edificio lleno de soldados puteros. Justo lo que necesita por si tiene que salir corriendo. Y… mierda. Nunca ha sido tan inocente como para no adivinar qué está pasando al otro lado de la puerta. Toma aire. Ian no se parece al niño que fue, tampoco él. Y desde luego que no va a esperar a este lado de la puerta como un pringado a que termine lo que está haciendo allí dentro.

Se quita el casco que robó en el piso de abajo. Gira la llave y deja que la puerta se abra por su propio impulso.

Hay dos verdades indiscutibles.

Ian se está follando a un tío a cuatro patas, sobre una cama que cruje a cada mínimo movimiento. Y el salón de variedades Boom-Boom es mucho más cutre de lo que parecía desde fuera.

Y eso ya es decir.

Ian se detiene. Le mira. Abre sus ojos de par en par en el momento que le reconoce y parece que está a punto de sacársela al chaval y recular. Supone que si estuviera en su lugar, si Ian apareciese un día mientras está en uno de los bares a los que va, reaccionaría de una manera muy parecida. O quizá no. Quizá saldría del lugar lo más rápido posible. Solo o arrastrándole. Por la puerta de delante o por la de detrás.

Quién sabe.

Así que Mickey se moja los labios, está a punto de decir algo. No cree que salga nada significativo, sabe que para lo único que le sirve su boca es meterle en líos.

Pierde el momento. Ian aparta la mirada y utiliza la mano con la que no le está sujetando el culo para obligar al tío al que se está follando a volver la cabeza antes de retomar el ritmo.

Mickey cierra la boca.

Y como no piensa esperar en el pasillo, termina de entrar y cierra detrás de sí. Está mejor, más buenorro; mejor que el niño que fue. Mejor que el chico con la cara quemada por el sol y la M14 en alto. Está más moreno. Más alto, más fuerte. Es más su tipo. Las venas de sus brazos se marcan contra sus músculos y tiene un tatuaje en el pecho.

Podría haber sido sexi, además de incómodo, si Ian no estuviera intentándolo con tanto ímpetu. Como si necesitara probar algo. Y si no se estuviese follando a un chapero vietnamita, claro.

La habitación no tiene mucho más que la cama. Una mesa estrecha empujada contra una pared, con una silla y la que debe de ser la ropa del chico doblada encima. Hay más ropa, esta verde oliva, tirada por todo el suelo, esa la de Ian. Hay, además, una botella verde con… Mickey deja el casco y la levanta para verla mejor. Con una puta serpiente dentro. Hace una mueca y le da la vuelta a uno de los vasos que hay allí, lo justo para servirse una copa. A pesar de que preferiría no hacerlo, les vuelve a mirar.

Es un poco difícil no hacerlo. El ruido de la puta cama, los gemidos apagados. Ian está bastante callado, como siempre. Como recuerda, le gustaba eso de él. Lo concentrado que siempre parecía. Y él está bebiendo un puto vino de serpiente.

Hace una mueca, no es la cosa más asquerosa que ha probado. No pagaría por ello.

Así que se queda mirando. La espalda ancha y musculada, paliducha. El contraste con el color de sus brazos y de su cuello. Le han debido de apuñalar durante sus años de servicio, tiene una cicatriz alargada y gruesa en la parte baja. El culo apretado. Nunca tuvo mucho, de todas formas. Él… traga saliva. Quiso a ese idiota. Ahora lo sabe. Desearía que esto, este reencuentro, hubiese sido diferente. Hace años, cuando ese sentimiento seguía allí y era algo más que tener la piel de gallina y una mala sensación al fondo del estómago. Más como correr a sus brazos y comerle la boca. Quizá con él algo mejor vestido. Desde luego, sin Ian follándose a un tío solo porque sí. Porque quiere demostrar algo. Aunque, eso sí, su falta de ropa no está del todo mal.

No sabe por qué está dándolo todo, no hay una ruptura que ganar. Es de una vida atrás y, de todas formas, es él el que perdió.

Se ha corrido por la forma que tiene de apretar el culo y de pegarse todo lo que puede al cuerpo del otro tío. Mickey espera, mientras Ian se quita de en medio y agarra sus pantalones de debajo de la cama para tenderle unos billetes al chico. Al chico porque no debe de ser mucho mayor de lo que era Ian cuando se marchó.

— _Bien di_ —dice Ian. Por supuesto que él conoce el idioma.

Le coge el dinero. Aún la tiene dura, pero no parece muy preocupado por eso. Parece un poco asustado de la presencia de Mickey allí. Quizá incluso un poco intimidado por Ian. Puede que ni siquiera sea marica. Que solo esté intentando sobrevivir a una situación de mierda. Recupera sus cosas rápidamente y sale de la habitación sin llegar a vestirse.

Ian ni siquiera le hace caso. Coge una toalla de encima de la mesilla que hay junto a la cama y la utiliza para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo y limpiarse la polla. Ni siquiera intenta ocultar el gesto, como si Mickey no estuviera allí. Así que por supuesto, es el momento que Mickey elige para hablar. Porque, si quisieran, si quisieran podrían seguir con este juego todo el día. Ian siempre ha sido un cabezota de mierda. Y Mickey está harto de tanto viaje:

—Hola, Lip —dice cuando se gira hacia él. Está bastante impresionado de que la voz no le haya fallado. Del tono seguro, casi indiferente. Y la burla implícita.

Ian solo levanta un poco la barbilla. Mickey bufa, incapaz de evitar que una sonrisa se extienda en su cara. Puto gilipollas. Aprieta un poco los dedos alrededor del vaso. Le va a dar una patada en el culo si se atreve a castigarle sin hablarle después de cruzarse medio mundo para buscarle.

No puede creer que haya echado de menos esto.

—¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí? —le gruñe al final, tirándole la toalla con la que se ha limpiado a la cabeza. Mickey se la quita de encima y la deja caer a un lado. Si de verdad se piensa que le va a impresionar así, lo tiene claro. Está bebiendo de licor fermentado con el cadáver de una serpiente por voluntad propia, tiene estómago para un poco de semen.

—Con que Lip, ¿eh? —presiona, intentando evitar la pregunta. Es una batalla perdida de antemano, ya lo sabe.

—Corta el rollo —le espeta arqueando ambas cejas.

—Necesito algo de ti —dice. Porque, sí, lo suyo sería que dijera: Monica está muerta. Lo siento. _Ese_ era el plan. Se ha acobardado en el último segundo. Después de todo, no quiere que Ian se acuerde de él como el tío que le dijo que su madre está muerta. No es como si fuera a perderse el entierro. Joder, piensa decírselo a Mandy tan pronto como vuelva a Chicago y dejará que ella le dé las malas noticias.

Ian sonríe de esa manera que no tiene clara que haya conocido antes y dice:

—Si quieres que te la meta, vas a tener que esperar un rato. —Hace una mueca y se soba el paquete antes de sonreír. Es un gesto un poco raro. Mezquino. Soberbio. Que Mickey no tiene claro de haberle visto antes. El comentario le sienta como una patada en los huevos.

—No seas estúpido —le espeta, matando lo que le queda en el vaso de un trago e incorporándose. Ian ha crecido, pero Mickey siempre tuvo un _don_ para las peleas. Una presencia. A su padre le gustaba decirle lo bien que se le daba. Antes, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Saca un pitillo y lo enciende con un gesto distraído. No la ha llamado así en mucho tiempo—. He venido a por la piedra de Ishtar.

Ian ha recuperado un par de calzoncillos —verde oliva, como el resto del feo uniforme. Está medio agachado, con una pierna en alto, cuando lo dice. Se detiene en el sitio y levanta la mirada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Mete el pie y tira de la tela hacia arriba antes de acercarse. Tiene más cicatrices. Una en el hombro izquierda, como puntitos plateados. Y en la misma mejilla. Una línea en el labio, se lo debieron partir en una pelea o algo.

—Que quiero que me devuelvas la piedra de Ishtar —dice con voz clara y alta.

—Que te jodan —le espeta dándose la vuelta y cogiendo sus pantalones. Y sin esperar a que diga nada más, añade rápidamente—: No tengo nada que devolverte porque no es tuya, Mickey.

Sí, es cierto.

—No seas idiota y dámela.

Ian arquea una ceja. No se abrocha los pantalones y termina de recoger su ropa, las manos le tiemblan un poco.

—¿Has venido hasta Vietnam a por ella? —pregunta con una voz aguda. Entorna los ojos y repite—: Has venido hasta Vietnam a por ella.

»Qué pasa, vale una pasta. ¿Verdad?

—Podría pagarte por las molestias —dice, intentando evitar el conflicto. Porque el conflicto, cuando va de él y de Ian, siempre escala más de lo que debería.

—La última vez que lo miré, el salario del profesor de universidad era patético.

Mickey parpadea. Por supuesto que Ian no lo sabe, porque no hay motivos para que lo sepa. Mickey no es el centro de la vida de Mandy. No habla sobre él y, sobre todo, no habla sobre él con Ian. Porque no cree que el importe. Joder, está bastante seguro de que ni siquiera le importa a ella. No del todo.

Así que por supuesto que no se lo ha contado. No es importante.

—No soy profesor, Gallagher.

—¿Qué? —Tiene que sentarse en la cama, que cruje bajo su peso, para ponerse los calcetines y las botas—. ¿Frank no te deja progresar?

Sigue sonriendo. Mickey no tiene ningún motivo para corregirle. Suspira.

—Lo que te salga de los cojones —replica cruzándose de brazos—. Pero de verdad necesito esa piedra. Así que… —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué es lo quieres?

Termina de vestirse, se pone una camiseta interior que deja entrever el tatuaje de su pecho. Encima el cortavientos, que no se molesta en abotonarse.

—Demasiado tarde, demasiado poco —le espeta incorporándose. Mickey entrecierra los ojos.

—Gallagher.

Ian se detiene y le mira.

—Es mío —dice—. Y ahora que sé que tiene más valor, —Se encoge de hombros. Mickey sabe lo que eso significa. Ahora que sé que _tú_ lo quieres—, me gusta más.

Va a decirlo. Y Ian se va a reír en su puta cara. Fin del mundo, en qué está pensando. Que los rojos están intentando acabar con el mundo con unas putas piedras inútiles.

Los rojos. Como si se creyera uno de esos panfletos propagandísticos del Pentágono.

—Siento que hayas tenido que hacer un viaje tan largo para nada. —No es verdad.

Le hace un gesto hacia la puerta. Mickey la mira, le mira. No… no puede irse de allí sin la piedra. No sabe cómo de difícil será conseguir un hotel en una ciudad tomada por el ejército. Cuánto tiempo le va a llevar. Y necesita contactar con Karen, cuanto antes mejor. Ver qué ha descubierto. Joder, ni siquiera espera tener suerte y conseguir un teléfono para llamarla.

—La quiero, Ian —dice, porque es verdad.

—Es hora de que te marches. —Vuelve a señalar a la puerta con la cabeza.

Agarra el pomo, gira la cabeza hacia él. No va a suplicar. Puede quedarse, puede hacerlo. Ian sigue teniendo la barbilla alta, la mirada segura. No sabe nada. Debería decírselo ahora que puede. Lo del fin del mundo, lo de su madre.

Sobre todo lo de su madre. _Cobarde_.

—No voy a irme de Vietnam con las manos vacías —dice abriendo la puerta. Pero.

Pero cuando deja de mirarlo, descubre en el rellano de las escaleras hay cinco tipos. Son cinco marines, con sus armas en alto. Con sus pistolas apuntándole directamente al pecho. La puta Colt M1911. Nota a Ian tensarse detrás suya. Mickey levanta ambas manos. No tiene deseos de probar lo que es ser atravesado por una de esas cosas, muchas gracias.

Reconoce a uno de los tipos. Es el chaval de antes, el de los dos cigarrillos. Boozlee. Es, es claramente el cabecilla.

—Tranquilo, chaval —le dice. Aunque es una puta mala idea. Su bocaza.

—Apuesto a que ahora estás pensando —dice Ian detrás suya, con un tono tan bajo que Mickey está seguro de que no le está oyendo nadie. No le ha costado mucho recuperarse de la sorpresa—, que no ha merecido para nada la pena. ¿Eh?

—Lo siento, _sarg_ —dice Boozlee—. ¿Está bien?

—Por favor —añade Ian en el mismo tono, ignorando a los marines—, sálvame de esta, Ian.

—Que te jodan —le responde intentando no mover los labios demasiado.

Ian se ríe y le empuja lo suficiente como para pasar de largo suya. Ponerse del lado de sus compañeros de compañía. Enseña los dientes.

La sonrisita.

—¿Qué pasa, cabo primero Boozlee? —pregunta, tomándolo como el líder de la iniciativa. O quizá como el marine de más rango. Cabo primero Boozlee mira a Mickey. Piensa que, pese a que es el mismo tío que un rato antes, no es tan atractivo como le pareció. Hay _algo_ feo en todo el asunto.

Son unos matones. Sin más.

—Tardé un momento en darme cuenta —dice Boozlee girando la cara hacia Ian. Sin dejar de apuntarle con su mano buena—. Dijo que era un amigo tuyo.

Mickey aprieta los dientes.

—Ah, ¿sí? —pregunta Ian cruzándose de brazos. Arquea ambas cejas y le mira, sonrisita en los labios. Lo encuentra todo terriblemente divertido. Jodido imbécil—. ¿Y?

—Sí, que había venido a decirte que tu madre había muerto. —Ian parpadea. Pierde un poco la compostura. Pasa los ojos de Boozlee a Mickey rápidamente, todo rastro de la burla desaparecido—. Pero luego lo he estado pensando. Qué clase de amigo no sabe cómo te llamas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, ignorando a Boozlee.

Mickey aprieta los labios. No va a hacer ningún comentario. No cree que sea sensato —¿por qué le estás protegiendo? ¿De qué le estás protegiendo?— confirmar algo así delante de todos. _Frank dice que la mataron los rojos_ , ¿verdad? Seguro que se lo cree. _Por una piedra igual que la que tú tienes. Dámela_.

Vete tú a saber qué es verdad y qué mentira.

—Unas chicas de abajo le vieron mangando un casco —añade Boozlee. Mickey está bastante seguro de que Ian ha dejado de escucharle hace mucho rato—. Y ha estado untando a todo con el que ha hablado en el camino hasta aquí. Creo que puede ser un comunista, un puto charlie.

»¿Qué piensa, sarg?

—¿Qué? —repite Ian. Parpadea varias veces y se voltea para mirar a sus hombres. O a sus compañeros, a Mickey nunca le ha interesado demasiado la jerarquía militar—. Sí, detenedle. Tiene mucho que explicar.

»Mañana enviaré un telegrama a la embajada de Filipinas, a ver qué pueden decirnos de él.

Mickey no intenta luchar cuando uno de los marines le obliga a ponerse de rodillas. Mantiene la mirada fija en lo que se deja adivinar del tatuaje que tiene en el pecho. Es la cabeza de un tigre, rugiendo al aire. Con flores de fondo, líneas gruesas y poco color.

Está bastante seguro de que dice «gloria o muerte».

* * *

 

### Martes, 26 de septiembre de 1967. Los calabozos, campamento estadounidense de Tam Kỳ.

Ian le mira, brazos a su espalda. Es un gesto poco amistoso. Casi analítico.

—Así que —dice al final. Los marines les han dejado solos, solo porque Ian se lo ha dicho. Le han arrastrado hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Al oeste. No son más que tiendas de campaña apiladas alrededor de una calle de barro muy larga. Huele a tabaco y a sudor, a enfermedad, y es evidente de que han tenido alguna clase de combate hace poco tiempo, porque aquellos que están lo suficientemente heridos (pero no lo suficiente como para volver a casa) para no poder llegar a la ciudad están allí, viendo pasar el tiempo.

Han metido a Mickey en la única construcción que hay a su alrededor. Está sobre un altillo de madera, para evitar que las lluvias de esta temporada pudran los cimientos. Y más importante: los suministros que guardan en ella. No es exactamente cómodo, le han atado los pies y las manos con grilletes. Y han clavado los de los pies al suelo, con unos clavos enormes. No está preparado para contener prisioneros.

—Esto es ridículo —le responde—. ¿Que vas a llamar a la embajada? —Arquea ambas cejas. Lo que quiere es preguntar sobre el chapero; gloria o muerte, qué cojones. Todo este tiempo. Qué cojones has hecho con tu vida. Con la persona que eras—. Que te jodan, Ian.

Ian no está impresionado. Supone que le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que es capaz de soltar cosas peores. Que no es más que un intento flojo de cojones de imponerse.

—Vas a decirme exactamente qué has venido a hacer aquí —le dice. Voz seria. El mismo tono que ha utilizado antes para hablar con los marines—. Y qué sabes, _exactamente_ , de Monica.

Exactamente. _Exactamente_. No sabe una mierda. No la ha visto en persona, ni siquiera. Era esa figura en las fotos familiares sobre la chimenea, un cuento en los labios de Frank. En los de Ian, bien distinta la versión.

Joder, ni siquiera intentó escuchar lo que le ha pasado. Estaba tan ofuscado con lo egoísta que podía ser Frank que ni siquiera pensó que podría tener que explicarle a alguien —a _Ian_ — que pasó.

Se recuesta contra la pared y levanta los brazos. Los grilletes tintinean, pesan. Tampoco es como si tuviera mucha libertad de movimiento.

—Solo sé lo que Frank me ha dicho —advierte. No va a luchar por una historia menos loca. No va a intentar hacerle ver la verdad detrás de los sucesos. Y sí, ni siquiera él se la cree. Pero es lo que hay.

Ian sonríe y bufa. Ya, sí. Ya lo sabe. No está impresionado porque su historia empiece por Frank. Mickey está a punto de cerrar el pico y no decir nada más. De intentar explicarlo, dar más contexto. Contarle sobre los siete años que han pasado desde la última vez que se vieron antes de que pierda el interés. La paciencia. Así que se traga sus peros, se moja los labios y dice:

—Fue a China, con Monica.

—¿A China? —repite con un deje de incredibilidad—. Qué cojones se le ha perdido a Frank en China.

Mickey intenta hacer memoria. Nunca fue demasiado aficionado a la cultura asiática. Lo miró en la biblioteca después de su reencuentro. Por curiosidad. Hay…

—Hay unas cuevas al norte de China. Son… tienen unas estatuas de Buda que están datadas del siglo quinto.

—Las fronteras con China están cerradas —le dice con un claro tono de burla.

—Ya lo sé. Desde el cuarenta y nueve —gruñe, como si fuera una lección aprendida—. No soy estúpido.

—Pues pretendes que me crea que… —Ian da un par de pasos hacia él, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Que los putos chinos le dieron un visado a Frank. ¿Es eso?

—Y cómo cojones quieres que lo sepa. Fue y punto. Con tu madre.

—Frank. De toda la gente, Frank. —Ian se cruza de brazos—. Frank está especializado en historia prehispánica. Monica en los pueblos de la franja siriopalestina… No intentes…

—Si me sueltas te puedo hacer un puto diagrama. _Frank_ —añade, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre.

Resopla. No se lo cree ni por un segundo, a Mickey le importa una mierda. Ian no se mueve. Pone los ojos en blanco y se encoge de hombros, descruzando los brazos.

—Vale. _Frank_. —Hace un gesto vago con ambas manos para animarle a que continúe—. ¿Qué?

—Encontró algo. Algo que querían los comunistas.

—Es lo que pasa cuando les robas —dice Ian con condescendencia—. ¿Para eso quieres la piedra? ¿Para conseguir pagar su libertad?

Es _ahora_. Es ahora cuando tiene que decirlo. Lo siento mucho, es verdad. Monica está muerta. Muerta, muerta, muerta.

—No es un objeto chino —Se moja los labios, le sostiene la mirada—. Es _otra_ piedra de Ishtar. Frank cree…

—¿Sí? —le interrumpe.

Suspira. Apoya la nuca contra la pared.

—… cree que tienen que ver con el fin del mundo.

—Y tú le crees —concluye con un tono fatalista—. Después de todos estos años, _todavía_ crees las cosas que te dice Frank. Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido.

—Que te jodan. Encontré otra.

—Felicidades —escupe—. Eres todo un puto arqueólogo.

Mickey aparta la mirada. No sabe cómo expresarlo. Cómo expresar la poca lógica que tiene todo y que, aun así, _encaja_. El soplo, seguido de la aparición de Frank en su vida. Después de tanto tiempo.

—Los comunistas las quieren —dice—. Los rusos, no los chinos.

»Y están dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de hacerse con ellas —Y no sabe de dónde sale la confianza para decir eso como si _lo supiera_.

Ian le mira. No responde inmediatamente. Se queda allí, con una ceja arqueada. La puta barbilla alta. Y Mickey sabe que no le ha creído, tiene la certeza.

—¿Dónde está mi madre, Mickey? —le pregunta al fin.

Se lo dice.

* * *

 

### Miércoles, 27 de septiembre de 1967. Los calabozos, campamento estadounidense de Tam Kỳ.

Mickey no va a quedarse esperando a que el ejército decida que puede irse por su propio pie. O, peor, que sí que es un rojo. Así que, en cuanto consiga sacar la punta de los putos clavos del suelo, va a ir a darle una patada en el culo a Ian y va a descubrir dónde está la puñetera piedra de Ishtar.

No ha sido su primer plan.

Intentó lo de dormirse. Esperar. Porque, sin duda, Ian _sabe_ la verdad. Que no es un peligro para nadie —bueno, sí, pero no. Pero su reloj marcaba entonces que eran las tres y marca que ahora _son_ las tres. Y lo quiera o no, quizá no lo conoce tan bien. Siempre ha sido un poco gilipollas cuando se cabrea o se empecina con algo. Intratable. Uno diría que con los veinticinco que debe de tener ya, habría crecido.

Uno diría mal.

Así que intentó lo de confiar en Ian, quizá porque no tenía otra opción, y no ha sido otra cosa que un desastre absoluto. Es hora de sacar todos los trucos viejos que ha aprendido estos años. Si… tan solo pudiera sacar… el puto clavo.

Da una patada al aire. Joder, así que el ejército sabe hacer _una_ cosa. Que los jodan. Y que jodan a Ian por hacerle las cosas más complicadas. Se recuesta contra la pared y cierra los ojos. Fuera está lloviendo. Se oye el golpeteo de las gotas sobre el techo, contra las paredes. En la poca luz que se cuela por una de las ventanas. Y hace calor, a pesar de todo. De que es de noche y está lloviendo.

Está cansado de este país y no lleva aquí ni una semana. Se frota la cara con ambas manos, los grilletes tintinean, en un intento un poco inútil de despertarse. Si va a intentar luchar, bien le valdría volver a intentar coger el sueño. Necesitará la energía.

Hay un relámpago a lo lejos y se encuentra contando los segundos para que se oiga. Es un juego estúpido que les hacía hacer su madre cuando había tormenta, porque Colin siempre les tuvo ese miedo estúpido y a Iggy le gustaba contar y no tiene ni idea de cómo va a salir de esta. Diez, once, doce. Unos cuatro kilómetros, decide. Espera que se esté acercando, que les caiga encima. Y que les dé la noche a quién sea que esté vigilando.

—Mierda —gruñe, dándole un par de cabezazos a la pared.

Se relame los labios. Ha estado en situaciones jodidas antes. Quizá no tanto, pero ha bajado haciendo rapel por el interior de una tumba egipcia. Ha recorrido la selva amazónica. Mejor, ha aguantado a Sully quejándose de que estaban atravesando la selva amazónica.

Además. Además, es un momento cojonudo para salir de allí sin dejar pistas. La noche y la lluvia harán mucho más difícil que le puedan seguir, que le pillen rondando. Dependerá de la suerte que tenga encontrando la piedra.

Vuelve a intentar tirar de las cadenas de los pies, haciendo palanca o alguna cosa así. Con tal de que salten los clavos.

—Venga, hijos de puta —gruñe tirando hacia arriba también con las manos.

Es inútil. Lo único consigue es que el metal se le clave en los tobillos y los huecos que quedan entre las argollas, en los dedos. Pero, no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras no ocurre _nada_. Así que vuelve a tirar y tira y tira y…

La puerta se abre con brusquedad, golpeando con la pared. Mickey levanta la mirada, ni siquiera pretende que no estaba intentando soltarse. Hay una figura en la entrada y solo necesita un vistazo para darse cuenta de que es Ian. Siempre se le ha dado bien identificarlo. Lleva sobre su uniforme una chaqueta del mismo color, con la capucha echada y chorreando agua a cada paso que da. Lleva algo en la mano, alargado. Romo.

—¿Qué? —le espeta—. ¿Ya me has castigado bastante?

—No. —Es una linterna, comprende cuando la levanta. Hay un clic y le enfoca directamente a la cara. Mickey entrecierra los ojos y levanta lo que puede las manos, intentando protegerse de la luz—. Es solo. No dejo de darle vueltas a todo esto.

—Bien por ti.

—Te conozco —dictamina con seguridad. Mickey lo duda. Ni Ian es la misma persona, ni lo es él. Pero no lo expresa y deja que Ian entre en la habitación. Que cierre la puerta se cierre detrás de sí y levante la linterna para apuntarla al techo. Alumbrando tenuemente las paredes. Estas horas no le han sentado demasiado bien. Tiene los ojos un poco enrojecidos, hinchados; parece que ha estado llorando. Bebiendo. Mickey supone que no es el único que sigue el ejemplo de Frank, a fin de cuentas—. No eres estúpido.

Parece que está diciendo lo contrario.

—Gracias —dice, por decir algo. Vuelve a tirar de los grilletes y Ian no le dedica ni un parpadeo.

—Tú… —Hace un gesto vago con la mano, con la mano con la que no está sujetando la linterna—. No te crees todo ese cuento del fin del mundo. No de verdad.

Mickey suspira y suelta las cadenas, vuelve a recostarse.

Quiere hablar de eso.

—No.

—No. Y tampoco has venido a contarme lo de Monica.

 _Sí_.

—No. —Mickey aparta un momento la mirada. _Quiso_ contárselo. Joder, si hubiese habido un funeral lo habría hecho. Si hubiese servido de algo…

—No —repite Ian. Se detiene a medio metro de él y se pone de cuclillas. Mickey le sostiene la mirada. No tiene miedo de nada que le pueda hacer Ian Gallagher. Duda que vaya a hacer nada—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Mickey no le responde. _Ya_ se lo ha dicho. Está allí para poner la piedra a salvo. Porque Frank es un borracho de mierda, pero _puede_ tener razón. Y los comunistas la quieren. El aliento de Ian huele a alcohol y a tabaco.

—¿De verdad te piensas que soy tan patético? —pregunta.

—No es…

—Abre los putos ojos —gruñe, levantándose de golpe. Mickey se levantaría también si no tuviera la seguridad de que va a acabar con los morros en el suelo—, esto es una base militar. Hasta el último de esos malnacidos ha venido aquí a matar comunistas. Si fuera verdad… La piedra está a salvo aquí, conmigo.

»Así que qué coño has venido a hacer aquí.

—A por la piedra de Ishtar.

Ian cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Respuesta equivocada.

—Que te jodan.

Supone que tiene razón. Probablemente, ahora mismo está en el sitio más seguro en el que podría estar. Por si acaso. En un país en guerra, de la mano de un soldado enlistado bajo otro nombre. No es capaz de ponerle nombre a la razón por la cuál ha cruzado el puto globo para hacer esto. _Esto_.

Ian sí.

—Puedo defenderme —le dice entre dientes, en un tono mucho menos agresivo. Lleva la mano que tiene libre al bolsillo de su chaqueta—. No necesito una puta niñera. Y sobre todo no quiero que tú me protejas.

Le tira una llave a su regazo. La piedra de Ishtar, a sus pies. No… parpadea. No es tan satisfactorio como uno se habría esperado. Se pregunta si tan si quiera es lo que quería. El golpe sordo de la linterna justo dónde está Ian es lo que hace que vuelva a mirarle. La ha dejado deslizar entre sus dedos hasta que el cabezal ha golpeado el suelo. Entre abre la boca, para decirle que gracias. Que ya era hora. Que qué coño le pasa. Quiere decir algo que haga que todo sea un poco mejor, que haya hecho que el viaje merezca la pena, aunque solo sea un poco. Que no cree que sea un inútil ni patético. Que necesite protección. Un cierre de verdad, más allá de un portazo. A Ian siempre le gustó que lo intentara. Lo poco que lo intentaba.

La luz ahora está enfocada contra una de las cajas, demasiado cerca para que alumbre, y todo está en penumbra. Aun así, es suficiente para ver cómo se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta.

No espera que Mickey diga nada.

Mickey no le culpa. Ni siquiera tiene claro que sea capaz de decirlo.

* * *

 

### Miércoles, 27 de septiembre de 1967. Campamento estadounidense de Tam Kỳ.

Lo último que se libera son las piernas, antes de arrastrarse hasta coger la linterna y la piedra de Ishtar. Está tan nervioso que se le escapa de las manos y tiene que tantearla por el suelo hasta que vuelve a localizarla.

La ilumina. Es, es exactamente como la recuerda. Incluso la mierda de imperdible que soldó para que fuera un broche. Porque, si se esfuerza, puede ser así de ñoño. Hace una mueca. Se nota el paso del tiempo. El alfiler ha sido torcido y estirado tantas veces que ahora es más curvo que recto y le cuesta un poco cerrar.

No es el momento de ponerse sentimental. Recupera su mochila, que Ian dejó sobre una de las cajas del almacén en el momento que le trajeron allí. Tiene que reconocer que le sorprendió bastante que no rebuscaran en ella en primer lugar. Supone que Ian es más influyente entre ellos de lo que se imaginó en primer lugar. Tampoco es que tenga _tanto_ , prefiere viajar ligero. Su pasaporte. Una navaja multiusos. El zippo —que compró en aquella primera expedición a Tikal. Una cantimplora. Repelente de mosquitos. Dólares, dongs y tabaco. Mucho tabaco. Un chubasquero de plástico. Las llaves de la habitación de hotel que dejó en Tailandia. Y ya.

Por suerte, el chubasquero le viene de perlas. Es poco más que un poncho fino de plástico, pero es suficiente para protegerle a él y a su mochila de la lluvia.

Utiliza la linterna para apuntar al exterior antes de salir. Está todo a oscuras. La lluvia dificulta la visión a más de medio metro de distancia. Y, aunque _aún_ recuerda el camino hasta el campamento, no está seguro de ser capaz de rehacerlo con estas condiciones.

Tira de la capucha aún más, para asegurarse de que le tapa bien la cara. Ian no está esperándole fuera, claro que no. Ni Mickey tiene la esperanza de que así sea. El campamento parece completamente vacío, lo que le da a Mickey la libertad de caminar por la parte más exterior del mismo con la linterna alzada sin miedo a que le pillen.

Uno esperaría una mayor seguridad en una zona de guerra.

No le cuesta más de quince minutos alcanzar el linde de la selva. Otra victoria un poco amarga. Se detiene allí, con los pies hundidos a medio centímetro del suelo, con la linterna apuntando al suelo y la lluvia cayendo sobre él. Hay un trueno a lo lejos. Es vagamente consciente de que ya está. Que tiene exactamente lo que ha venido a buscar. Gira la cabeza para mirar al campamento. A la forma del almacén, de la torre de vigilancia y de las tiendas de campaña montadas. Ian está allí, en alguna parte. Levantando una botella en honor a Monica, quizá. Recordando amargamente tiempos mejores. Odiándoles. A Frank por ser un gilipollas posesivo. A él por no tener los cojones. O quizá solo intentando dormirla antes de que sea mañana y tenga que enfrentarse a otro día de mierda.

No piensa a menudo en el pasado. Lo que sea que pudo ser y no fue no existe, llorarlo no sirve para nada. Así que Ian se largó un día y se enlistó. Y Mickey no ha sabido nada hasta ahora porque Mandy no creyó que le importase. Porque él se aseguró de que la única conexión que tenían era Frank; por lo menos, para el resto del mundo. Podría haberlo intentado. Salir con ellos, la gente tiene derecho a tener amigos. Preguntar.

No lo hizo.

Si Mandy se lo hubiese dicho, supone que habría hecho algo. Habría intentado evitarlo. Porque a Ian siempre le gustó el ejército, pero no así. Quería ser un oficial, no uno de esos tíos que se pegan la vida entre destinos. Se oye otro trueno a lo lejos.

Respira hondo. Es inútil dejarse llevar por esas ideas. No sirven para nada, solo para apretarte el pecho. Para recordarte todas las veces que has metido la pata hasta el fondo. Le dedica una última mirada al campamento. Le desea suerte. Que vuelva algún día, sano y salvo.

Quizá que se vuelvan a ver.

Truena. La tormenta se está acercando, comprende cuando a los pocos segundos se oye el trueno. Mickey no se mueve. Hay… hay algo raro en todo esto. Ha tronado más veces de las que ha visto la luz atravesar el cielo. Levanta un poco la mirada, las gotas de lluvia le mojan la cara. No hay ningún rayo. Es, es _imposible_ , porque la luz viaja más rápido que el sonido. La lluvia cae con fuerza y moja su rostro. Si no estuviera lloviendo, si no estuviera lloviendo quizá se habría dado cuenta mucho antes. Hay fuego en el campamento, en la torre de vigilancia. Y tiene la suficiente fuerza para aguantar la que está cayendo, elevando solo humo negro que se confunde con la noche.

Hay otro más. Otra explosión.

Ahora que sabe qué es lo que es, resulta difícil no darse cuenta.


	4. Cuarta puerta: el pasado

### Miércoles, 27 de septiembre de 1967. Campamento estadounidense de Tam Kỳ.

Apaga la linterna. Están en zona de guerra, de guerrillas. Y Mickey no deja de ser un civil. Sí, un civil peligroso. Con tatuajes y que puede noquearte de un puñetazo. Pero sin ningún tipo de arma a mano. Sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

Además.

Además, ya tiene por lo que ha venido. Quedarse solo servirá para poner en peligro _su misión_.

Desde donde está puede ver _movimiento_ desde los alrededores del campamento. Es más el reflejo de armas, luces bajas. Debería darse la vuelta. Tiene un barco esperándole, más o menos. Y si empiezan a cortarles el cuello a marines duda que ninguna promesa de dinero vaya a servir para salir del país. Pero.

Pero quizá Ian tenga razón y la única razón por la que está aquí es porque es un gilipollas. Qué misión. Quién se la ha dado. Además de Karen, quién le está esperando. ¿Frank? Ya, claro. Y todo esto para qué: solo va a guardar la piedra en lo más hondo de su armario y va a hacer como que no sabe nada de nada.

Si ni siquiera se lo cree.

Gruñe.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos, agazapado. Guarda la linterna en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Intenta estar atento a cada movimiento, a cada sonido. Hay un grito, que se oye en todas partes, antes de que empiece el caos de verdad. La torre de vigilancia se cae y las llamas se extienden a un par de tiendas. Hay más gritos.

Se da cuenta. Se da cuenta de que piensan que no es más que un accidente, una consecuencia de la tormenta. De cómo intentan organizarse para apagarlo antes de que se extienda más. Se oye, a lo lejos, como alguien vacía el cargados de una semiautomática. Hay algún grito, es un lugar enorme y es jodidamente difícil distinguir a los atacantes de los defensores hasta que los tienes a medio palmo.

Sea como sea, a Mickey solo le interesa _uno_.

Salta por encima de un cuerpo al que solo mira lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no, no es pelirrojo, antes de decidir que no va a poder llegar muy lejos desarmado. Vuelve sobre sus pasos y coge del suelo su M16. Tiene que agacharse y desenganchar la banda con la que se la colgaba al hombro. Las manos le tiemblan y no tiene claro si es la primera vez que ve un cadáver así, sin más. Intenta no tocarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tira del arma hasta que está completamente libre y comprueba su cargador.

No está entrenado, pero no es un completo inútil. A Terry siempre le gustaron las armas. Así que a Mickey y a sus hermanos siempre le gustaron las armas. Joder, si hasta Mandy sabe disparar. Con bastante mejor puntería que él, hay que añadir. Y no es como si tuviera posibilidad de irse al campo de tiro muy seguido, pero a veces Sully consigue un par de armas. Y, mejor aún, a veces tienen la oportunidad de disparar ese par de armas. Así que.

Se siente mucho más seguro con ella.

Alguien, a lo lejos, tira una bengala. Cruza el cielo en un arco curvo y, a falta de una pista mejor, Mickey se dirige hacia allí. Agazapado, armado. Nota como las gotas de lluvia se caen por su rostro y se cuelan por el cuello de su camiseta. Como la humedad sube por el bajo de sus pantalones. El calor, insoportable. Empieza a haber demasiada gente en esta zona. Más disparos. Se agazapa detrás de una tienda y echa un vistazo.

Se alegra de haberlo hecho. En el espacio que hay entre tres tiendas, han montado un pequeño fusilamiento. Hay cuatro marines muertos en el suelo, en calzoncillos y camisetas interior. Justo en ese momento, un hombre levanta su rifle. Es jodidamente patético que la razón por la que Mickey _sabe_ que el tío ese no es de los suyos, de los de _Ian_ más bien, es porque lleva un rifle AKM. No es vietnamita. Tiene unos pantalones anchos, que le recuerdan a los que se utilizan para montar a caballo, botas hasta media pantorrilla y una chaqueta con un cinturón a la altura de la cadera. El cuello vuelto, _rojo_. La estrella en el casco.

Rusos.

El tipo alterna la mirada entre un papel y el chico que está de rodillas, manos en la cabeza. Está jodidamente calado y temblando y a Mickey no le impresionaría que se hubiese meado encima. Levanta el M16. No es su problema, pero tampoco va a dejar que fusilen a un chaval al que han sacado de la cama. Que ni siquiera tiene un puto arma en su mano.

Objetivamente, si lo pensara, ponerse de lado de uno o de otro es igual de estúpido.

Apunta. Toma, aire. No es _difícil_. No debería ser difícil, al menos. No es tan distinto que ir a cazar a Maryland en primavera. Y tiene un tiro limpio, están cerca. Aprieta el gatillo, cambia de idea. El tiro sale _disparado_ hacia la izquierda, pero al menos da en uno de sus hombros desequilibrándolo. Mickey se queda en el sitio, a cubierto y recuperando el aliento. Las manos le tiemblan un poco y ni siquiera es por la lluvia. Le cuesta una eternidad volver a levantarse y, cuando lo hace, la AKM y el chico en calzoncillos han desaparecido.

El ruso tiene una bala entre ceja y ceja, los ojos abiertos y una pistola en una mano. Las capas que usan para protegerse de la lluvia está esparcida a su alrededor. El papel arrugado en la otra mano. Mickey se intenta quitar la lluvia de la cara con el antebrazo y se agazapa para evitar llamar la atención de la gente que pase. Esto. Esto lo ha hecho —provocado— él. Mira a los marines estadounidenses, no se siente especialmente mejor al hacerlo. No hay venganza ni retribución.

No es tan diferente que cazar en Maryland.

Está a punto de irse. Pero la curiosidad le puede y, antes, recupera el papel.

Está mojado, _demasiado_ húmedo, y acaba desgarrándose. Mickey tiene que sacar la linterna para mirarlo. Él…

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Es una fotografía. La calidad es mala, porque la han ampliado y parece que la fotocopiadora empezaba a quedarse sin tinta. Es una celebración, lo sabe porque parte de él mismo sale en ella, la parte que no han cortado. Fiona le había llamado para que posara con ellos. Porque él también estaba allí, porque estaba allí todos los putos domingos. Y él se había levantado y había cruzado el patio porque Ian le había codeado, con esa sonrisa estúpida de lado a lado, y, la verdad, sí que comía con ellos todos los domingos.

Así que se la había sacado.

Lo más perturbador no es eso. Lo más perturbador es que Ian está en el centro de la imagen, sonriendo de lado a lado. Es de la época en la que tenía el pelo más corto, en la que había empezado a correr con Fiona por las mañanas antes de irse a clase. Y, a pesar de ser en blanco y negro y que no importase que la tinta empezase a clarear, alguien se ha molestado en colorearla. En pintar de rojo el pelo y los ojos verdes y la piel clara.

Traga saliva.

Mira el cuerpo del ruso. Tampoco le consuela.

—Lo siento —gruñe. Dobla el papel y se lo guarda en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Duda que le vaya a servir de nada con el estado en el que está. Aun así. No puede, no _quiere_ , dejarlo atrás.

Tenía razón, se da cuenta con la lluvia cayendo pesada sobre ellos y los disparos y las explosiones y los truenos que son truenos y los truenos que no. Tenía razón.

* * *

 

Miércoles, 27 de septiembre de 1967. Campamento estadounidense de Tam Kỳ.

Hay rusos y vietnamitas en todas partes. Marines estadounidenses corriendo de un lado a otro en calzoncillos, con sus armas reglamentarias en mano. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera llevan zapatos. Hay fotos de Ian en _todas partes_. En las manos de sus atacantes, en el suelo. Empapadas, deshaciéndose. Ha decidido que sí que son sus enemigos, los rojos, por lo menos por ahora. Hasta cuando esté bien lejos de Vietnam, suelo aliado al menos, y pueda volver a decir eso de que hay que dejar a los pueblos luchar sus propias batallas. O lo que sea. Por el momento, lo que está haciendo es intentar localizar a Ian sin meterse de lleno en los problemas. Rodeando el campamento.

No ha vuelto a disparar, ni piensa hacerlo si puede evitarlo.

Supone que debería ser fácil, más fácil. Todo el mundo tiene linternas y han encendido, probablemente los estadounidenses, unos focos enormes que iluminan el cielo. Al menos, al final la lluvia ha vencido al fuego. Ian es _rojo_ , en este mar de capas verdes y calzoncillos largos.

Los rusos le ven antes. A unos metros de donde está. No hace falta entender su idioma para comprender lo que se están diciendo. Que sea lo que sea lo que están buscando (a Ian, están buscando a Ian) está allí delante. Está parapetado tras un todoterreno con el techo descubierto, manteniéndolos a distancia base de balas. No está utilizando un puto casco y, en lugar de su jodida M16, lo que tiene entre las manos es su pipa. Una puta 45 milímetros. Con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera alguna especie de pistolero y la cabeza alta.

Va a conseguir que se la vuelen.

—Me cago en la puta —gruñe.

Están lejos, como a una buena carrera. No es un experto en campos de batalla, pero si sale corriendo hasta allí sin más va a acabar con más de una bala en el puto culo. Mickey levanta el rifle, no está acostumbrado a su peso y los brazos empiezan a protestar. Intenta trazar mentalmente un camino hasta allí, uno que esquive a todos los hombres que pueda y sea rápido. Lo suficientemente rápido como para que Ian no se quede sin munición.

Es…

Es, francamente, imposible.

Echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Lo que sí que hay es, a un par de metros, otro todoterreno con el mismo aspecto que tras el que está Ian. Sería tan genial que tuviese las llaves puestas.

Tiene suerte. Pero solo porque alguien no la tuvo antes que él. Hay un marine allí muerto, con el cuello rasgado. No lleva pantalones, pero al menos le dio tiempo a calzarse y a ponerse un poncho por encima de los hombros. Mickey vuelve a mirar el camino. El campamento tiene suficiente hueco entre los grupos de tiendas para que puedan pasar los vehículos.

Tira al chaval al suelo y ni siquiera se siente un poco mal al respecto, y se sienta donde estaba él. Tira de la puerta. La parte baja del todoterreno está un poco encharcada a pesar de que tiene un sistema de drenaje de agua. Se moja todo el culo. Deja la M16 sobre el asiento del copiloto y gira la llave, de haber tenido tiempo. De haber tenido tiempo subiría la capota.

El suelo está demasiado embarrado y tiene que maniobrar un rato para salir del hueco en el que estaba metido. Supone, supone que es eso lo que le pasó al chaval: intentó sacar el coche y alguien se le acercó por la espalda. Calibra con una mano el asiento, acercándolo algo más al volante. Estira el cuello. Ahora que tiene a Ian localizado, no quiere perderlo.

Tiene que ir jodidamente lento, entre la gente moviéndose y la lluvia y el barro hay tantas opciones de que llegue hasta Ian como que de estamparse contra él.

Ian se resguarda completamente tras el capó del todoterreno tras el que está. Y es el momento que aprovechan los rusos que vio antes para avanzar. No está lejos. Mira a ambos lados, antes de apretar el acelerador y encender las luces largas. Sujeta el volante con ambas manos y deja que se lance hacia delante.

El ruido que hace cuando pasa por encima de ellos hace que presione el freno con ambos pies. El corazón le late con fuerza y una parte de él quiere bajarse del vehículo para asegurarse de que están bien. Lo cuál es ridículo, porque son el _enemigo_ y esto, esto lo está haciendo por su vida. Por la vida de _Ian_ y por su salud mental.

Así que en su lugar, en su lugar vuelve a poner al todoterreno en marcha. Se inclina a un lado para abrir la puerta de copiloto. Ian le mira, con su pistola en alto, apretándose el hombro con la mano izquierda.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —pregunta, _grita_ por encima del ruido de los percutores y los chillidos de dolor y las órdenes en un idioma, en _dos_ idiomas, que no conoce.

—¡Monta! —le ordena, agachando la cabeza en un intento de evitar que le revienten los sesos. Ian no se mueve, culo en el barro y espalda contra el coche.

—¡Que te jodan!

—Ian —sisea. Solo levanta la mirada un minuto para asegurarse de que no les están emboscando ni ninguna mierda así.

—¡Lárgate! —insiste. Se propulsa con las piernas para ponerse de cuclillas. Espalda todavía contra el coche—. ¡No necesito tu puta ayuda!

Mickey aprieta la mano que tiene contra el volante. No importa. No es como si Ian fuera a herirle los sentimientos o alguna cosa así solo por no necesitarle. Mickey no necesita a Ian, para nada. Esto va sobre otra cosa. Sobre salvarle la vida.

—¡Qué te hace pensar que no van a hacerse preguntas cuando interroguen a los que sobrevivan! —Eso, eso llama la atención de Ian. Que le mira. Frunce el ceño, aprieta un poco los labios—. ¡Te están buscando a ti, gilipollas! ¡Tenían una foto tuya!

»¡Como poco te van a acusar de traición! ¡Si es que no te matan antes! —Aprieta el claxon en el momento en el que Ian se gira sobre el capó del todoterreno contra el que está, para que vuelva a hacerle caso—. ¡Sube al puto coche, _Philip_!

Ian dispara, el percutor suena por encima de todo lo demás, antes de girarse hacia él y subirse al coche. Mickey tiene la sensación de ver sangre en la mano con la que se apoya un segundo, pero hay agua en todas partes y tienen que salir de allí. Así que quita el freno de manos y aprieta el acelerador.

No tiene ni puta idea de hacia dónde está yendo.

* * *

 

### Miércoles, 27 de septiembre de 1967. Campamento estadounidense de Tam Kỳ.

El reloj de su muñeca dice que son cerca de las seis de la mañana y el cielo empieza a clarear. Las cinco y cuarenta y cuatro. Ha dejado de llover y, a pesar de que fuera _hace_ calor, el agua se le cala hasta los huesos. Mickey ha estado conduciendo un buen rato por medio de la selva. Por suerte, han encontrado un claro y tiene la esperanza de que tarde o temprano encuentren una carretera. La diminuta brújula de su reloj marca que se están dirigiendo al norte y eso siempre es una mala idea. Tira de la palanca de frenos.

Se siente enfermo. Necesita. Necesita salir del coche y coger aire. Aún le late el corazón con demasiada fuerza. Aún puede oír los gritos y los disparos y las explosiones. Están en su cabeza, sabe que están en su cabeza.

El suelo está húmedo y esponjoso. Tiene la sensación de que las rodillas le van a fallar y se apoya en ellas, toma aire.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Ian detrás de él. Es lo primero que ha dicho desde que se ha montado en el todoterreno. Así que Mickey asiente. No quiere que piense que no puede con _esto_.

—Jodidamente perfecto.

No es un pusilánime. No es un crío asustado, puede lidiar con la sangre. Con la _muerte_. Es solo que no se lo esperaba. Lo de antes, lo de atrás. Si cierra los ojos puede olerla. Sentirla bajo sus manos. Los cuerpos inertes, el sonido de los cuerpos al impactar contra el vehículo. Joder, él ha hecho que sangre gente antes y, aun así, no parece lo mismo.

No parece que sea algo para lo que esté preparado.

Ian no intenta acercarse, es mejor así. Se queda mirándole desde el coche, con el culo echado hacia delante. Sin importarle el agua, la humedad o estar en medio de ninguna parte.

Mickey desearía que a él tampoco le importase.

—Vietnam no está hecha para todos —le dice en un tono neutro cuando Mickey vuelve al coche. Él no pregunta para quién está hecha. Gloria o muerte. Puteros, asesinos. Que ni siquiera se ponen el casco. El tipo de persona que le gustaría a Terry, supone. Él mismo quiso encajar en esa descripción, tiempo atrás. Antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Antes de conformarse con esta versión de sí mismo. Menos superlativa. A la que le puede importar todo una mierda sin tener que hacer daño a todos los que le rodean.

—Que te jodan, tío —gruñe volviendo a sentarse—. Necesito ir al sur. Tengo un barco esperándome.

—¿Vas a salir del país en barco? —repite Ian soltando una risita hueca.

—A Tailandia.

—A Tailandia —repite. Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes un puto plan mejor? —le espeta. Quiere sacar la piedra y ponérsela en las narices. Decirle que él, _él_ tenía razón esta vez. Quizá todas.

—Dejar el vehículo, para empezar —dice y se recoloca en el asiento. Hace una mueca—. Cualquier helicóptero que nos sobrevuele nos va a localizar.

»Tú estás calado —añade—. Yo también.

Cierra los ojos. Toma aire.

—Ian, ¿tú est…?

—¿Al menos tienes los pies secos? —le interrumpe volviendo a abrirlos.

—¿Qué cojones se supone que significa eso?

—Nada. Es… es una broma. —Ian se aplasta el pelo con una mano. Ladea la cabeza para mirarlo directamente. Mickey mantiene los ojos fijos en él. Está buscando en algo, algo que explique el comportamiento de Ian. Raro. Está pálido, más que el día anterior. Parece cansado y todavía tiene los ojos enrojecidos. Tarda un momento en darse cuenta—. Más o menos.

—Te han disparado —dice. No es una pregunta.

Le ha costado tanto porque es el hombro derecho, que le queda del otro lado. Recuerda haber tenido la sensación de que tenía sangre en la mano, al apoyarse en el respaldo de su asiento. Pero.

— _Rozado_ —corrige Ian, como si hubiese mucha distinción. Se soba el hombro—. Ya ni siquiera está sangrando. Solo duele como un hijo puta.

—No vamos a dejar el coche.

—Pfff —responde Ian.

—Son cuatro horas como mucho —lo lucha—. A pie…

Ian tiene la mirada perdida, parece tan mayor. Debe de ser cosa de la barba, que le da años.

—No debería haberme ido —decide. Como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de su error.

—… tardaríamos siglos —termina. Porque no importa. Se gira hacia el frente él también. Está helado—. Te buscaban a ti.

—Los cojones.

—Yo… —Tiene una fotografía, se acuerda de golpe—. Puedo enseñártelo.

Se tiene que levantar para sacarla de su bolsillo. Y, cuando lo hace, se rasga aún más. Tiene el pantalón mojado y ya era de antes un trozo de papel casi destrozado. Aun así, consigue extenderlo y se lo tiende a Ian. Palma boca arriba. Él frunce el ceño y alarga la mano. Pero no llega a cogerlo. La cierra.

—Es de _ese_ verano —dice. Y Mickey no necesita mirarlo para saber de qué está hablando. Ya lo sabe.

La deja sobre el salpicadero.

—Había cientos de esas. Por todo el campamento.

—No tiene ni puto sentido —gruñe inclinándose sobre ella con ojo crítico—. ¿De dónde la han sacado? ¿Eh?

—Encaja —le contradice. Porque es verdad, porque puede que no tenga todas las respuestas. Pero encaja.

Ian bufa.

—Quieres decir que encaja con la teoría de Frank, ¿no? —Se levanta y, al hacerlo, los ojos de Mickey se clavan en el hombro. No sabe si es un rasguño o no, pero ha sangrado lo suyo. La tela verde del sobretodo que lleva se ha empapado y llega hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

—Gallagher, ¿qué haces?

No le responde. Salta del coche.

—Gallagher.

Mickey no tiene fuerzas para esto. Para salir detrás de él, para discutir. Quita el freno de mano y arranca el motor.

—No seas tan jodidamente melodramático. Sube al coche.

—No estoy interesado.

—¡Venga ya! Para —intenta. Pero no le hace ni puto caso, nunca se lo ha hecho—. Qué cojones quieres que te diga, ¿eh?

—Nada —responde entre dientes—. Prefiero un puto consejo de guerra que formar parte de uno de los planes de Frank.

Ian sigue caminando. Mickey se moja los labios antes de decir:

—No estoy haciendo esto por él.

—¿Te crees que soy idiota? —le espeta. Y para esto sí que gira la cabeza.

—Te enlistaste con el nombre de tu hermano cuando estabas a punto de cumplir dieciocho. Sí, Ian, creo que eres idiota.

Ian se detiene, de golpe. Así que Mickey tira del freno de mano para no adelantarlo. Se apoya en el volante y arquea las cejas cuando se gira hacia él. Y, en cuanto abre la boca, le interrumpe:

—Hace años que no trabajo para él, ¿vale? Para Frank. —Se moja los labios—. Frank es un mierdas, ahora lo sé.

Ian se queda quieto, rumiando esa nueva información. Suspira y suelta, medio en broma:

—Te ha costado lo tuyo.

Mickey hace una mueca.

—Son cuatro horas hasta la costa. El viaje hasta Tailandia se te va a hacer largo de cojones, pero desde luego que es mejor que un consejo de guerra.

—Y a ti qué más te da.

—Me da igual —reconoce. Es verdad. Le da igual. Hasta cierto punto es verdad, porque en realidad no le da igual. Si tiene algo que decir, prefiere a Ian en casa de su hermana, a salvo, antes que en medio de esta selva. Ian se cruza de brazos, lo que quiere decir que se lo está _pensando_. Y eso no es malo, no del todo. Así que añade—: ¿quieres que le echemos un vistazo a la herida?

—¿Para hacer qué después? —Ian levanta un poco el brazo bueno y se ladea, mirando a su alrededor en un claro gesto de burla—. Estamos en medio de la puta _nada_.

No está sorprendido. Ian y él siempre se llevaron bien, mientras se llevaban bien. Él es demasiado testarudo y a Mickey se le da fatal aguantar las mierdas de la gente. Aprieta los labios. Toma aire.

No, le pueden dar por culo.

—Ey, que te jodan. Al menos yo tengo un puto plan.

—Yo no necesitaría un plan si no hubieses traído a los putos charlies ¡a la puerta de mi casa! —acaba gritando.

—No sé qué cojones te piensas, pero yo no voy por ahí coleccionando fotos tuyas. O hablando de ti.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve. Ian tiene los labios muy apretados y la mirada perdida. Otra vez. Y golpea el suelo con su bota en un gesto nervioso. Mickey tiene claro que es uno de estos momentos en los que le rompes la cara a alguien o le das un beso. No está dispuesto a hacer ninguna de las dos, así que en su lugar enciende el motor y dice, porque a pesar de todo, quiere _aún menos_ dejarle atrás:

—¿Vas venir o te vas a quedar?

Y Ian le mira, con esos ojos verdes que siempre le dieron la vuelta al estómago. Esos ojos que hacen que parezca más joven, casi un niño. Mickey traga saliva, aprieta las manos alrededor del volante. Y está tan seguro de que va a decir que se queda, que el todoterreno es una mala idea. Que la costa es peor. Que qué haces aquí, Mickey, la piedra _estaba_ segura. Has traído contigo los problemas. Mis compañeros, mis _amigos_ están muertos por tu culpa.

Se equivoca.

—Sí, sí que voy.

* * *

 

### Domingo, 1 de octubre de 1967. Hotel Feungnakorn Balcony, Bangkok.

Ni siquiera se detiene para asegurarse que el chico de recepción le ha entendido. Mickey está cansado y está irritado. El viaje ha sido _largo_. Y Ian no es exactamente el mejor compañero de viaje para una lancha a motor. O para nada, por lo que parece. Así que, sí. Que le jodan a él, que jodan a Ian y que jodan a la puta lancha. Necesita una ducha, cambiarse la ropa y beber y emborracharse.

Pero, sobre todo, necesita llamar a Karen. Dijo dos semanas y está bastante seguro de que estará subiéndose por las paredes.

Tiene las llaves en la mochila y, tras mover los bultos que aún le quedan sin éxito, acaba volcándola sobre el suelo. Ian, a su espalda, bufa. La cosa no es que se hayan peleado. Porque para pelearse primero hay que hablarse. Y está seguro que puede contar con los dedos de una mano el número de conversaciones que han tenido.

Abre la puerta y deja que Ian pase primero, mientras vuelve a meter todo lo demás en su mochila. No es un sitio especialmente llamativo. El hotel. Pero es _barato_. Son tres plantas construidas alrededor de un patio con vegetación. Mickey conoce el sitio porque se quedó allí una vez que tuvieron que hacer parada en Tailandia. La mejor parte: los dueños chapurreaban inglés. Así que, ha vuelto a coger una habitación en el mismo sitio.

Es sencilla. Con una cama doble, un armario y un sofá viejo debajo de la única ventana que da al exterior. Al otro lado del patio. Con teléfono en la mesita de noche. La mejor parte es que tiene un baño individual y agua caliente, así que cumple todos sus requisitos.

Tampoco es que se vayan a quedar mucho más tiempo. Los lunes salen aviones a París. Y de París es fácil coger uno a Londres. Y de Londres a Washington —y Mickey ya está agotado con tan solo pensar todas las vueltas que tienen que dar para volver a casa.

Pero cuando entra allí, bueno. Ian está en medio de la habitación. Brazos cruzados y esa expresión de desagrado en la cara. Y Mickey tendría que mentir si dijera que, a pesar de la capa de mugre y la sangre seca de su chaqueta, no se lo follaría. Que no le gustaría sostenerlo entre sus brazos, aunque fuera un segundo. Incluso con esa actitud de mierda. Un minuto para recordar otra vida. No es que él tenga derecho a exigir nada, claro. Es el primer gilipollas.

Tira la mochila encima de la cama.

—¿Y ahora? —le espeta Ian. Mickey arquea una ceja. No está seguro, pero cree que puede ser lo primero que se dicen en todo el día. Y es media tarde.

Va a añadir que tiene un hambre horrible a la lista de cosas que no van bien. Y sí, se quiere afeitar. Está cansado de que le pique la cara.

—Ahora volamos a París el lunes —responde abriendo el armario y sacando ropa limpia. Viaja ligero, solo un par de mudas. Por si acaso. Confiaba que fuera suficiente con el servicio de lavandería. Echa un vistazo a Ian por encima del hombro, tiene una pinta asquerosa. Peor, va vestido de marine. Es cuestión de tiempo que llame la atención equivocada—. ¿Vas a seguir poniendo problemas, Gallagher?

Arquea una ceja. Ian hace una mueca y se descruza de brazos.

—Lo que sea, no es como si me importase —dice.

Eso molesta a Mickey:

—¿Qué no es importante? —Ian se encoge de hombros, en un gesto que pretende restarle importancia—. Ya, ya me lo imaginaba.

»¿Por qué no te vas a dar una ducha? —le dice. No es una oferta amistosa: iría él primero. Pero está esperando a que el recepcionista le pase la jodida llamada a Karen. Si es que consigue hacerla—. Apestas.

—Que te jodan —gruñe Ian.

—Hay toallas en el baño —insiste, cogiendo algo de ropa y tirándosela al regazo—. Y necesitas dejar de parecer un puto soldado.

Ian la atrapa, le lanza una mirada de pocos amigos y se mete en el baño, dando un portazo detrás de sí.

Mickey no lo sobreanaliza. Agarra de nuevo su mochila y saca el tabaco que le queda. Pensó que iba más sobrado de lo que ha acabado yendo. Le quita el plástico y lo tira sobre el suelo, sin preocuparse. Saca el zippo y lo abre para encenderlo. Toma un calada larga. El humo le tapa la visión unos segundos, pero antes de que se vaya del todo, el grifo empieza a sonar en la otra habitación.

Bien. Poco a poco.

También saca la piedra. Arrastra los pies hasta el sofá y se deja caer sobre él. Se desata las botas y las deja allí tiradas, pies en alto. Y la mira, a contraluz. Es un poco estúpido que todo este revuelo lo esté causando una cosa tan pequeña y de tan poco valor. Algo que le dio a un chico que le gustaba cuando iba a la universidad en un intento de demostrar que podía hacer cosas bonitas por otra gente.

Bueno.

 _Quería_ que lo tuviera, a decir verdad. Era estúpido, porque nadie más lo sabía. Además de ellos, además de Frank. Claro. Que lo había encontrado. Que lo tuviera, el saber que le había gustado, le producía una sensación agradable en el pecho. Otra época. Otro mundo. Ahora solo es un trozo de cristal que casi hace que les maten.

Nunca ha considerado a los rusos estúpidos. Puede que hagan cosas estúpidas, como todo hijo de vecino. Pero lo que vieron era un despliegue real de efectivos. Caótico, en medio de un campamento. Le cuesta creerse que van a malgastar tantos recursos por algo tan… _pequeño_.

El teléfono suena y Mickey pega un salto. Se incorpora y lo coge al vuelo, casi seguro de que estaban a punto de colgar.

«Señor Milkovich», dice la voz nasal del muchacho de recepción. «Tengo su llamada, espere que le paso».

«¿Mickey?».

Suspira. Casi con alivio. Se tapa los ojos con la mano y sonríe.

—Karen —la saluda.

«¿Sabes qué hora es?».

—Las cinco y siete de la mañana. Lo siento —se disculpa, levantando el reloj y comprobándola. Solo para molestarla—. Es difícil cuadrar una llamada desde el otro lado del mundo.

Hay un momento de silencio.

«¿Dónde coño estás, Mickey?».

—Tailandia, ¿te acuerdas el hotel aquel en el que nos quedamos?

«¿Por qué cojones estás en Tailandia?».

—Es largo de explicar —dice. Porque no quiere contárselo por el teléfono. No quiere hablar de Ian cuando está en la habitación de al lado—. Tengo la piedra. ¿Encontraste el dossier?

Karen suspira.

«¿Qué tal te encuentras, Karen?», pregunta con recochineo. «Oh, siento mucho que te hayas tenido que quedar dos semanas en la pocilga de mi casa. No te preocupes, te invito a cenar cuando vuelva».

—¿Sabes lo que cuesta esto? —le espeta—. Desembucha, y ya me contarás lo que te pique cuando vuelva.

«Vale. Leí el dossier».

—Genial —gruñe. Intenta que suene como si le estuviera dando fuerzas. Mira la punta de su cigarrillo con interés, viendo cómo se va convirtiendo en cenizas.

«No sé por dónde empezar», añade. Mickey la ahogaría con sus propias manos. Aprieta los labios.

—¿Decía algo importante?

«Sí, sí. Sobre… era el trabajo de Frank».

Eso… eso le sorprende. Supone que tiene lógica. Así es como se enteró. Estaba metido en todo el ajo. Y al final se ha debido de asustar. La fotografía. Nunca ha sido un hombre en el que puedas confiar.

Suena tan jodidamente a él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

«Porque sales tú, imbécil».

—¿Qué?

«En las fotos. Sales tú, bueno. Tu mano». Mickey bufa. Duda que Karen sea capaz de reconocerle por la mano. Bueno, ahora sí. Pero, ¿antes? Ja. No le deja con la duda mucho más tiempo, cuando dice: «que sí, idiota. Llevabas ese anillo. El del equipo de boxeo».

—¿El de la NCAA?

«Sí, hombre. El del equipo de boxeo». Mickey no la corrige. No dice que es del _campeonato_ , no de ningún equipo. Por participar, que es otra manera de decir que no ganó. Quizá fue del año que quedó segundo. O del que quedó tercero. En su lugar, se sienta encima de la cama y dice:

—Siempre ganaban los espartanos. Todos los años —añade con cierta amargura. Odiaba a aquellos tíos.

«¿Qué?».

—Terry siempre perdía los putos papeles. —Bufa. Es estúpido que se esté acordando de todo esto con _cariño_. Que esté hablando de él. Fue infierno. El boxeo fue lo peor, _casi_ lo peor, de toda la universidad. Las horas de entrenamiento, los gritos. El vacío en el fondo de su pecho. Al final no podía ni con su alma. Su último combate lo dejó en cama durante una semana. No hay manera de que Karen sepa nada de esto, porque Karen y él ni siquiera eran amigos.

Fue después. Con Sully. Las horas bajo el sol, buscando tesoros para venderlos al mejor postor. _Esa_ es su vida. No un puñado de anillos viejos que rememoran sus fracasos.

Se rasca la punta de la nariz con cuidado de no meterse el pitillo en un ojo y se aclara la garganta:

—¿Entonces?

«Entonces era la investigación de Frank. Así que pensé que podía ir y preguntarle. Que él sabría algo».

—¿Y?

Oye como Karen suspira.

«Le han ingresado en el hospital, Mickey. Su despacho estaba todo revuelto, no te haces una idea. Ni siquiera saben si despertará». Mickey cierra los ojos. Perfecto. Eso es perfecto. «La policía lo están investigando. He visto a Lip».

—Oh.

«Ya», coincide sin mucho entusiasmo. Mickey tira la colilla de su cigarro al suelo de azulejo y la pisa. «Le pregunté si podía mirar entre sus cosas, si había algo se lo han llevado».

—Los rusos.

«Eso creo». Karen se cambia el teléfono de oreja.

—Escucha —dice, decidiendo que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. No habiendo llegado hasta donde ha llegado—. Vuelvo a casa. Y ya, desde allí, bueno…

«No seas idiota y termina de escucharme», le interrumpe Karen. «Vi a Mindy, me ha contado un par de cosas». Suena a que son cosas que no le quiere contar. Así que no la presiona. Se queda quieto, la habitación está en silencio. «Están trabajando para un contacto de Sully. Paga por adelantado y no escatima en medidas de seguridad».

—De Sully —repite. Es estúpido sentirse traicionado, cuando él sabe perfectamente cómo son estas cosas. Alguien pone un fajo de billetes delante suya y les dice que están buscando. Y entonces, cuando se lo llevan, añade más fajos de billetes—. ¿Te ha dicho dónde…?

«Iraq».

—¿Iraq? —repite, elevando una octava su voz.

«Ojalá estuvieras con ellos», dice. Mickey cierra los ojos, está cansado. Él también lo desearía. Que Frank nunca le hubiese llamado. No saber, irse con ellos. Siempre han hecho esto juntos y ahora Mindy y Sully están _solos_ en Iraq. Y las cosas en Iraq no están geniales. Los socialistas han recuperado el control del país después de la que en los periódicos llaman la guerra de los seis días. Y ha pasado, como quién dice, ayer. Es… «Me sentiría mejor si estuvieras con ellos».

—Mindy sabe cuidar de sí misma —le dice en un intento de reconfortarla.

«Ya lo sé». Duda un momento antes de preguntar: «¿vas a ir?».

—Sí, claro que sí. —Va a ir. Y no tiene ni idea de lo que se va a encontrar. Pero quizá le necesiten. Quizá, porque ya ha visto lo que están dispuestos a hacer para conseguir sus objetivos y no tiene nada claro que no vayan a perder los papeles una vez que descubran que las cosas no funcionan como les gustaría a ellos.

«Mindy dijo que iba a ser un trabajo a la vieja usanza, de esos que te gustan a ti. Unos templos sumerios, en Uruk».

—Vale.

Está bastante seguro de que Karen va a colgarle ya. La oye bostezar. Sonríe, la quiere. Supone que su yo de cuando tenía diecisiete años se habría reído en su cara si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a acabar así. En un hotel en Bangkok llamando a Karen Jackson mientras Ian está en el baño.

Frunce el ceño.

Hace mucho rato que no oye el ruido de la ducha. Ladea la cabeza, lo justo para ver a Ian allí. Con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la puerta del baño. El pelo y la barba oscurecidos por la humedad. Está ridículo con su ropa. Los pantalones le quedan demasiado grandes en la cintura y demasiado cortos de pierna y lleva la camisa abierta, con la interior a la vista. Y el jodido tatuaje.

—Necesito colgar —le dice. Porque no le ha dicho nada de Ian. Y, si tiene que ser sincero, prefiere dejarlo así. No lo ha heco porque, al final, es Karen la persona que lo sabe. Que le conoce de verdad. Y no cree que vaya a tener estómago para pasar por esa conversación. No quiere tenerla, llanamente.

«Vale», accede sin oponer resistencia. «Voy a volver a Jersey City. Llámame a casa cuando puedas».

—Adiós.

«Ten cuidado», le pide. Y cuelga antes de que pueda decirle algo más. O, peor aún, que le pida que dé algún mensaje incómodo.

Se moja los labios. No se gira inmediatamente. No le gusta que le haya estado observando sin decir nada. Que se haya quedado allí escuchándole hablar con Karen.

—¿Llevas mucho rato ahí? —le dice, poco amistoso. Ian se encoge de hombros.

—El suficiente, supongo. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás todo lo que puede—. ¿Con quién hablabas?

—No es tu puto problema —le espeta, porque nunca ha dado explicaciones a nadie y no va a empezar ahora.

Ian sonríe, casi con malicia.

—Pues estoy bastante sorprendido de que haya aguantado tanto, era como hablar a una pared.

»Oh, sí. Vale. Sí —dice con un tono burlón. Mickey arquea una ceja. Sabe que es fácil que escale. Que esto, esta estupidez, acabe siendo una puta pelea.

Y no tiene ninguna gana. Así que.

—Al parecer —dice, porque a nadie le importa lo que le pase a Frank y supone que es una forma de romper el silencio como cualquier otra. Ian ya odiaba a su padre, mucho antes de que todo pasase—, Frank está en coma. Hasta Lip, el Lip de verdad, ha vuelto de Washington para… —Mickey no termina la frase, porque Ian ha perdido parte de esa compostura. Parpadea, como si estuviera perdido o no se hubiese esperado esa pequeña parcela de información.

—¿Lip está en Washington? —pregunta. Es algo que debería saber, mejor que él. El que a tu hermano le contraten para desarrollar investigaciones secretas de la NASA—. ¿Estabas hablando con Lip?

—¿Hace cuánto que no llamas a tu familia? —Y ni siquiera tiene una buena explicación de por qué suena tan cabreado. No es cosa suya, ni que él fuera mejor. A la única persona que tiene él que llamar es a Mandy. En su cumpleaños y en las fiestas importantes. Y, para qué negarlo, se le olvida la mitad de las veces.

No le responde en el acto y, supone, es tan buena respuesta como cualquier otra. Tiene la mirada gacha y recuerda, un poco al menos, al muchacho que fue. Menos atrevido, menos valiente.

—¿Tú…? —pregunta. Aprieta los labios y baja los brazos—. ¿Hablas con ellos? ¿Con mis hermanos?

Mickey no sabe muy bien qué responderle. Supone, supone que lo que de verdad quiere decir es que es culpa suya. Por largarse. Por no intentar mantener el contacto. Ian lo malinterpreta.

Claro que lo hace.

—¿Estabas hablando con Lip? —le presiona, dando medio paso hacia él. Como si quisiera meterse en su espacio personal, pero hubiese cambiado de idea en el último segundo y se hubiese quedado a medio camino.

—No —reconoce. Es la verdad—. He visto a Debbie el otro día. Hace un par de semanas.

Intenta recordar lo que le dijo. Porque está seguro de que estuvieron hablando, pero han pasado _tantas_ cosas desde entonces. Así que en su lugar se encoge de hombros y se levanta de la cama.

—Yo me voy a duchar. Y después necesito averiguar cómo cojones llegar a Iraq. —Abre las puertas del armario y coge su muda limpia.

—¿A Iraq? —repite frunciendo el ceño.

—No es tu problema, el lunes sale un avión a París.

Se detiene frente a la puerta, Ian aún la está bloqueando. En parte porque Ian está allí, mirándole, y está ridículo con su ropa y tiene ese aspecto tan miserable.

—Es más alta que yo y se viste como un tío —gruñe. Porque en el fondo siempre ha sido un blando—. Debbie está bien.

Él asiente. Se lleva la mano izquierda al cuello, para rascárselo. Mickey le mira hacer el gesto, mira los músculos de su hombro contraerse. Y, quizá, para compensar las cosas añade:

—Y ese es un tatuaje ridículo, Gallagher. Quítate de en medio.

Ian le mira. Asiente. _Vuelve_ a asentir. Y, entonces, dice:

—Gracias.

* * *

 

### Domingo, 1 de octubre de 1967. Hotel Feungnakorn Balcony, Bangkok.

Cuando Mickey sale de la ducha, Ian ya se ha ido. A decir verdad, está de buen humor. Más o menos. Es cosa del calor, de sentir los músculos de la espalda relajarse bajo el agua. Incluso se ha afeitado. La barba siempre le ha salido un poco a cachos y no merece mucho la pena mantenerla cuando _pica_. Además, no necesita una barba para parecer _duro_. Es duro.

Está intentando pensar cuál puede ser el camino más cómodo para ir hasta Iraq. Ni siquiera tiene claro que el país tenga aeropuertos, lo cuál… joder, lo cuál hace que llegar hasta allí vaya a ser un puto infierno. Y no está contando en la ecuación el que puede que ni siquiera le dejen entrar en el país. No de manera legal, al menos.

O.

O puede seguir cogiendo el avión el lunes a París. De París a Irán y, desde allí, coger un coche. Sale del baño y tira la ropa sucia encima de su cama. El viaje va a seguir siendo un infierno. Largo de cojones. Y no tiene ninguna duda que tanto viaje arriba y abajo va a acabar con los fondos que trajo consigo. Y puede que tarde dos o tres días en llegar al final, pero seguro que es más rápido que ir en barco.

Si es que sale un barco que vaya de Tailandia a Iraq.

Joder, con un poco de suerte, con un poco de suerte hay algún aeropuerto cerca de Uruk. Necesita un mapa… y…

Se detiene. No se ha dado cuenta hasta el momento de que Ian no está. La habitación no es tan grande como para _perderlo_ sin más. Se moja los labios, intentando mantener la calma. Nota como la garganta se le cierra. Ha vivido esto antes. Ir a buscarlo después de clase, ver pasar a la gente y que Ian, simplemente, no salga nunca. Esperar, porque puede ser que se haya cogido una gripe o algo así. Aguantar tres días enteros antes de preguntárselo a Mandy (a Mandy, que no a Frank). Intentando sonar casual. Cruza la habitación y abre la puerta, solo para asegurarse que no está allí, en el pasillo. Fumándose un cigarro.

No lo está.

Vale. Vale, Ian se ha ido y se calla el _otra vez_. Pero eso no quiere decir ni mierda. No han hecho saltar la puerta y no hay manera de que los rusos o los estadounidenses le hayan encontrado _tan_ rápido. Joder, solo llevan en la ciudad unas horas. Pero.

Pero quizá sí. Pasan cosas, joder. Y puedes parpadear y perdértelas.

Camina, descalzo, hasta sus botas. Las que dejó abandonadas junto al sillón. Están destrozadas y llenas de barro. Y _huelen_. Y Mickey se las pone sin llegar a sentarse. Si le ha pasado algo, está bastante seguro de que es la única persona que sabe dónde estaba Ian. Si le ha pasado algo y no hace él algo, bueno. No tiene ninguna duda que _nadie_ irá a su rescate. Aunque Ian no necesite ayuda. Su ayuda.

El chico de la recepción es el mismo muchacho joven que le ha pasado la llamada. Tiene un corte de pelo a tazón y los ojos rasgados y mira a Mickey con cierto desagrado mal disimulado.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Milkovich? —dice en un tono agradable que siempre consigue poner de los putos nervios a Mickey. Hoy más. No entiende por qué no pueden ser como los estadounidenses. Unos putos bordes de mierda.

—El tipo con el que he venido antes —le dice—. Alto, pelirrojo. ¿Le has visto salir?

Sonríe. Quizá es ese el problema, que sonríen para todo. El tipo piensa que Mickey es un gilipollas con aires de grandeza. Es verdad, probablemente. Pero está allí, sonriéndole.

—Sí —dice.

—¿Y me vas a decir cuándo, puto genio?

El chaval ladea la cabeza. Mickey suspira.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las seis, creo.

Mickey mira el reloj. Han podido pasar… veinte minutos. Veinte minutos por detrás de él.

—¿Iba solo?

—Sí.

Mickey asiente. Da un par de golpes en la barra de la recepción y, está a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a buscarlo. Probar suerte.

En su lugar, en su lugar se acuerda de Mindy. La cara que le pondría si le dice que ha intentado buscar por su cuenta a Ian en medio de una ciudad en la que casi nadie habla su idioma. Que lo primero que tienes que hacer es aprender un par de frases, por si necesitas pedir ayuda.

—¿Cómo se dice «has visto a mi amigo alto y pelirrojo»?

El recepcionista sonríe un poco más.

* * *

 

### Domingo, 1 de octubre de 1967. Calles de Bangkok.

No aprende a preguntar por Ian. Pero sí que aprende a decir _rojo_ , para diversión del chaval de la recepción. Es algo así como _fideeeeen_ y parece que entre eso y señalarse a la cabeza es capaz de seguirle el paso. Solo le lleva un par de horas. Y poco le importan los motivos, más le vale tener una amenaza de muerte sobre sus hombros o se va a asegurar de que muerda el polvo. Tiene otros problemas en la cabeza y no, no va a estar pendiente de a dónde va o dejar de ir Ian.

Al final, lo encuentra. Una señora mayor, regordeta y con un moño alto que se empeña en agarrarle del brazo para arrastrarle hasta un local. Se lo señala con la mano abierta y, bueno, Mickey supone entender que quiere que entre. La escucha decirle un par de cosas más, en un tono claramente reprobatorio. O quizá maternal. O quizá es como suenan todos los putos tailandeses.

Parece un bar. Tiene fuera colgadas varias lámparas de papel que desprenden una luz rojiza y guirnaldas que adornan un letrero escrito en un idioma que Mickey no podrá leer en su puñetera vida. Ladea la cabeza para mirar a la mujer un segundo antes de decidirse a entrar.

Es un local de ambiente. De _variedades_. Es tan puñeteramente obvio que Mickey se queda en el sitio, incapaz de meter un primer dentro. Mirando. No hay demasiada gente, pero supone que todavía es pronto. Hay una mujer en el escenario, haciendo versiones de viejos éxitos. Es bonita, pero no parece saberse mover en él. O saber hablar inglés, si la forma en la que pronuncia es indicativo de algo.

Ian está en la barra, alto y claro como un puto sol en la mañana. Se está riendo y besando a un tío, mientras habla con otros dos. Es como…

Es _increíble_. Eso es lo que es. Que el tío este sea capaz de salir… ¿qué? ¿Tres horas? Y… y… El que a Mickey le cueste encontrar un ligue en casa. Que no acabe de bajar su guardia hasta que tiene los pantalones por las rodillas. Y ni siquiera. Y Ian está allí, en un país extranjero. A kilómetros de su hogar. Riéndose con perfectos desconocidos, una mano alrededor de los hombros de un tailandés. Como si _ese_ fuera su lugar.

Está a punto de darse la vuelta. Dejarlo atrás, porque siendo sincero, Ian no le necesita. Nunca lo ha hecho y menos metido allí dentro. Tiene sus propios medios para ir a dónde le salga de los cojones. Pero.

Se moja los labios. Pero también es cierto que no es capaz de quitarse de la cabeza —del pecho— lo del campamento en Vietnam. Del careto de Ian impreso en todas partes, en manos de los rusos. Del ejército. Y vale que están en Tailandia, pero Mickey no es estúpido. No van a tardar demasiado en poner una orden de busca y captura.

Y qué aeropuerto usa Estados Unidos para acceder a Asia. _Bingo,_ el de Bangkok. No es que Mickey se lo creyera antes, pero por lo que ha visto puede que sea verdad que los rusos tienen agentes en todas partes.

Así que tira el cigarro a un lado y termina de entrar. Tiene que rodear la barra, porque están del otro lado. No tiene pinta de que le hayan visto. Hay varios vasos frente a ellos. Ian se está inclinando hacia los otros dos hombres. Ellos… Parecen, parecen juntos. O alguna cosa así. Por la forma en la que sus taburetes están un poco más cerca de lo normal. Por las bermudas a juego y lo de ser un par de yankis de mediana edad en un bar de maricas.

O quizá solo les gusta salir a ligar juntos. Y Ian es alto y fuerte y pelirrojo. Y mucho más joven que ellos.

—Gallagher —le llama.

Y, para él, para él es más como haberse puesto unos zapatos encharcados. Es incómodo y raro y no cree que haya una solución que no sea quitárselos.

Ian se gira hacia él, sin llegar a separar el brazo con el que está rodeando al tailandés. Con un vaso con un líquido translúcido en la mano que, a pesar de estar medio vacío, casi vuelca al moverse.

—¡Ey! —le saluda, sonriendo de lado a lado—. ¡Mickey!

Los otros tres le miran. Los yankis, que deben de estar en sus cincuentas. Uno tiene un horrible bigote cano. El tailandés. Los zapatos hacen _chop, chop_.

—¡Uh-oh! —dice uno de ellos. Tiene un fuerte acento sureño y, en otras circunstancias, le habría partido la cara solo por la manera que tiene de mirarlo. Como si fuera un puto objeto.

No se va a arriesgar a que le detengan por hacer el gilipollas. No con toda la que tiene encima.

Tienen.

—¿Ese es Mickey? —pregunta el tío del bigote. También sureño. En un tono alegre y despreocupado que le hace preguntarse qué saben de él. Qué les habrá contado Ian. Por qué Ian les habría contado nada sobre él. Desde hace cuánto conocen a Ian—. ¿No está un poco gordo para ser boxeador?

—¿Quieres que te ponga los huevos del revés? —Mickey arquea una ceja. Sería tan fácil darle una patada en los huevos, dejarle doblado en la mitad. Deben de darse cuenta porque se echan un poco hacia atrás. O quizá las historias que han escuchado _son_ las historias que deberían escuchar.

Ian también le echa una mirada, de arriba abajo. Parece aburrido, desinteresado.

—Yap —confirma, llevándose el vaso a los labios—. Ese es Mickey.

»¿Qué quieres?

Mickey da un paso al frente. En un intento de quitarse a los dos yankis de la vista. De que Ian le mire. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Esta es mi cartera?

Ian sonríe de medio lado, no dice que no.

—Me encanta este país —dice, le toca la mejilla al chico tailandés con el dorso de la mano. Como si Mickey no estuviera delante. O exactamente porque Mickey está delante—. ¿Sabes que aceptan dólares? Y el alcohol está tirado.

Escucha a los dos yankis reírse a su espalda. Bajito, en un intento de pasar desapercibidos. Mickey pone la mano sobre su cartera.

—¿Es otra puta, Gallagher? —pregunta. Sin preocuparle demasiado que le puedan oír. Que se lleven la impresión equivocada. O la correcta.

Ian se levanta con tanto ímpetu que el taburete en el que está subido se cae hacia atrás. Los ojos le brillan. Y ahí está, la brecha del tiempo.

—Ya tienes lo que querías —le dice. Y por si hiciera falta algo más, añade—: la piedra. ¿Qué cojones sigues haciendo aquí?

Mickey les echa un vistazo a los dos yankis de refilón. Supone que tiene razón. Todo esto, todo esto no es más que un gran paso _de más_. Ian tiene razón. _Chop, chop_.

—Haz lo que te salga de los huevos —le espeta metiéndose en el bolsillo del pantalón la cartera. Se muerde el labio, no sabe muy bien qué es lo que está buscando, pero Ian no cambia de actitud y, bueno. Bueno. No está ganando nada quedándose allí, parado. Así que—: que te vaya bien.

»Gilipollas.

Arquea ambas cejas y se da la vuelta, saliendo del bar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 

### Domingo, 1 de octubre de 1967. Hotel Feungnakorn Balcony, Bangkok.

Se sienta en la cama, pitillo en los labios. Se pasa la mano por la nuca y abre y cierra el zippo. La diminuta llama se bambolea antes de desaparecer por completo con un contundente _clac_. No está… no está enfadado. Ni siquiera un poco decepcionado.

Es solo.

Echa la ceniza sobre el suelo, dejando que el humo salga por la nariz. Fuera, ha anochecido. Apenas entra luz, quitando la de la lámpara de la mesilla. El teléfono está allí. Se pregunta si podría pillar a Karen todavía en su casa. Sabe que le va a escuchar, si lo hace. Ni siquiera se plantea qué podría decirle. Si tiene algo que decirle, la verdad.

Quizá. Quizá pueda engañarla para que empiece a hablar sobre Mindy. Solo hace falta que alguien encienda la mecha. Sonríe. Hace que el cigarrillo se gire entre sus dedos, disfrutando de la forma en la que las brasas se elevan unos segundos en el aire antes de caer.

El puto Ian Gallagher.

Vuelve a darle una calada.

El puto Ian Gallagher.


End file.
